


Harmonius

by Rina_aria



Category: Ar tonelico, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anything that happen to other Characters is my own intrepretation, Ar Tonelico based setting, Diving, Don't worry I'll translate it, F/M, Hymmnos, I'm writing it when I'm high, In my own intrepretation since setting wise it won't be like this in the actual game, It is just Aether flirting with Lumine, Like my usual writing, My goal is love story with sugar and honey and whip cream with cherry on top, Other nation is just mentioned because Inazuma isn't here yet, Post-Game(s), Rehabilitation, Sub-shipping exist but you need to scrunch your eyes to see it, The rating will change in the middle, This actually start much simpler but as I type things got complicated, Twincest, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: The world is saved.You come back to me.But the time we have spent apart are too long. What we have right now is all a fraction of what we used to be. That's why I'm going into you.- Genshin but with Ar Tonelico setting. Rating will change in the middle when I could get part where they're being touchy*Update weekly on Monday and Thursday GMT+7 (except I accidentally posted stuff) English-only series.
Relationships: Kong | Aether/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Terminology and Setting Guide (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high when writing this.
> 
> Okay, joke aside. I have been thinking long and hard about what I should do to make a story where Aether and Lumine can be all lovey-dovey without care while having some sort of plot. Then I'm listening too much on Ar Tonelico music and decided to just do that.
> 
> Ar Tonelico is a PS2 game and is like Innuendo the game. The story are.... meh. But its lore and music are superb. Just listen to Exec_Chronicle Key, Method_Replekia, Exec_Fusionsphere, Exec_Rebirthia=Protocol and Hearts Talk. If you like Nier Chaos language, you might find it in your heart how awesome these are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title provided, it is actually this story setting guide. So far this is compilation for setting that is seen from chapter 1-9

**MC Detailed change** :

\- **Lumine**

Near Pureblood β-type Reyvateils. A second generation of Reyvateils that is born directly from Reyvateil Origin series and Human. Considered as one of the most competent Reyvateil in Ar Tonelico Server with high blood purity and strong bond with her Contractor (Aether). Her Hymn Code is LUMINE_FEHU_EOLIA_ARTONELICO

During Genshin story end, she overused her power to revive Teyvat's World Tree aka Leyline Tree. After that, for a specific reason refused to Sing and sealed her own voice. She still keep her lifelong contract with Aether but due to many things closed her hearts to him.

As a former Princess of the Abyss Order, she is seen as ruthless and borderline tyrannical as she doesn't choose the mean towards the end. But those who look at her closely would see that Lumine doesn't really lose her caring heart and her negative disposition is coming from desperation. She put the people of Khaen'riah and Abyss dear to her heart as they're her mental support when separated from Aether. If Dainsleif and Khaen'riah didn't support her when they see her, Lumine would have sung [Sublimation] in despair.

Currently living with Aether in Monstadt and help him in doing Adventure order. As leader of Abyss Order, Lumine become rather wary of the people of Teyvat in general so she tend to hide behind Aether's back when meeting with those unknown to her. In fact, Lumine rarely leave Aether's side for such reason. She would slowly learn that she has done much enough for Teyvat so there is no need for her to think even more for it. 

Lumine is generally kind and meek compared to Aether. Gets attached to other easily and there are times she would get in trouble from it, Aether always save her from such trouble though. So, even if subconsciously, Lumine is actually heavily dependent on Aether. These dependency molded into love and with Aether as her foundation, Lumine become stronger and is capable to be horrible.

\- **Aether**

Lumine's partner as her Knight (Contractor). He has a dormant Reyvateil gen but since he is a male, Aether can't use Song Magic. Even if he alone can't do Song Magic, he is capable of amplifying Lumine's Song when singing with her. Aether is well-versed in Wave Technology, Hymmnos, and Grathmelding (Alchemy equal in Ar Tonelico) so he is capable of rebuilding Dive Machine and many gadget that originates from Ar Tonelico even if he is currently away from there.

He realized that Lumine is closing off her hearts and he doesn't really blame her for it. Instead, he is knocking on it slowly to have Lumine open her hearts to him. He knows that Lumine still loves him in a roundabout ways as they still have their contract in effect. Aether doesn't mind that Lumine doesn't use Song Magic since he is more worried about her condition than anything.

Aether spend his time in Genshin main story helping people while looking for Lumine. When he found out that Lumine is the Princess of Abyss, at first he is depressed on it since Lumine didn't come to him for help and even point her swords to him. He eventually get over it and start investigating on what Lumine is trying to do. He have a feeling that Lumine is planning to do [Reincarnation] but isn't really sure until she actually start singing it.

Currently living together with Lumine in Monstadt. Aside from taking care of Lumine, Aether is taking order from Adventurer Guild and Akatsuki Winery from time to time. Because Aether is defending Lumine no matter what she has done to the point he give up the title of Honorary Knight, Aether currently has bad relationship with Knight of Favonius in general. The reason he still stay in Monstadt is because Akatsuki Winery and Albedo prevented him from moving away.

Aether is at his core, a horrible person especially put side by side with Lumine. His affection is all for Lumine so what he feels toward Teyvat is sketchy at best. He doesn't really want to betray those he knew but if Lumine is put on the other side, he'll throw aside everything to be with her. Aether is considerably cunning and possessive as he naturally made Lumine unable to live without him. It is rather unknown how Aether start loving Lumine since no one is brave enough to ask.

\- **Lilac**

Lumine's Mind Guardian. The image for her is 'Bride' and 'Princess'. The flower that she has is actually Lumine's hair accessories turned into bouquet as she also wear pure white wedding dresses. Energetic and shows a great adoration toward Aether as she would go as far as siding with Aether than Lumine's actual mind Persona inside the Cosmosphere.

She is formed when Aether gave Lumine bouquet of wild flower when they're still around 4 to 5 y.o. during their birthday and at that time he promised Lumine that he'll protect her from any harm that might comes forever. As long as Lilac remain as Lumine's Mind Guardian, Aether is considered by Lumine as the perfect shield of her heart.

 **Q &A Section**:

\- **Why Lumine bothered to save Teyvat?**

In Ar Tonelico, Reyvateil is limited to the area around their tower, if they got too far then they'll turn into liquid form (Imagine Evangelion's LCL). So for Traveler Reyvateil like Lumine, she used the other dimension's World Tree as a Proxy Server to link with Ar Tonelico Tree Server. It is because all Trees are connected in Sea of Quanta.

So yeah, if something were to happen to Teyvat's World Tree (Leyline Tree), Lumine will die immediately. Sure she still has time and energy to sing one song but after that she is goner. Lumine could just make Vanessa Tree or Frostborn Tree as another Hub-choice, but considering that Teyvat is destroyed without the World Tree, using the other lesser tree has no meaning.

\- **Relationship of Reyvateil and their Contractor**

There are many intrepretation to the relationship and it depend on each case. There are those who choose to keep it like partnership in work and those who put it as marital vow. These contract variation would greatly divide the capability of Reyvateil.

For those who treat it as work, it is possible to change either Reyvateil or the Contractor since it is just a work. The side effect is that the Reyvateil won't be able to use varied Song and is generally weaker since the bond between the two side are rarely that deep and Song is dependent on how strong Reyvateil feels when singing. At most it is around level 1 or 2 Cosmosphere. But because of the nature of it being contract-based, it is easier to adapt in work field that doesn't need high level Song.

For those who treat it as marital vow, being contracted is similar to getting married. Reyvateil in this contract are incredibly strong and with sufficient capability could change geographical shape with ease, albeit it is restricted to scarce β-Reyvateil and Origin-type. Those who were bound in this contract usually go up to level 9 of the other Cosmosphere and level 6 at the very least. For this reason the pair would be involved in a work that need high level Song (ex: Sea of Quanta Travellers)

Due to nature of Reyvateil itself, when one apply for marital bond, marital law were ignored at certain degree for Third Generation and completely ignored for β-type and Origin. It is because β-type and Origin's song when filled with negative emotion could cause light to world-threatening calamity and it has been proved by history time to time. Inbreeding between β-type and Origin-type would also result in Reyvateil with high blood purity in which have the newborn Reyvateil be capable of using varied Song Magic. Reyvateil birtrate is really low so Government gave push to birth better quality next gen Reyvateil than blood relationship in marital law.

Lumine and Aether were recorded under Marital Vow contract.

\- **Aether can sing in Hymnos!?**

Yes, he can. Heck, anyone with knowledge to actually use the language and pour the emotion into it can actually sing in Hymmnos. It is just hard for human to do anything with the Song they crafted because their DH-wave quality are lower than even the weakest Reyvateil, maybe only 1/100 of the weakest Reyvateil. 

Aether is a bit different as not only he has a recess gen of Reyvateil he and Lumine emitted similar DH-waves that can coexist as one bigger wave. Thus if Aether sung together with Lumine, they would create a pseudo-Synchronicity Chain, a phenomenon when two Reyvateil sung in a duet for the same song, and thus increasing the output of the song. It is because due to the Server thinking Lumine duplicated into two and it adapt by duplicating the output and as results it would amplifies Lumine's Song Magic even if in reality it is Aether.

Past experimentation define him as the 'mirror' Reyvateil for Lumine as he can only amplifies Lumine's Song Magic and not others. But if he actually sings in a Hymn, the Tower would respond accordingly by giving him the 'angelic' voice of Reyvateil when singing Song Magic and processing the meaning of song as well as giving clarity to it so the meaning would be understood by the listeners.

\- **So the Whopperflower incident?**

Aether simply didn't bother to sing seriously.

\- **Who is living inside the Cosmosphere and how the level works?**

A personification of whatever the Reyvateil wanted. It is usually based on the experience and memories of the Reyvateil herself and is perceived based on what the Reyvateil feels. It really is the world made by and exist for Reyvateil. 

The world itself would be rather blurry in lvl 1 but getting deeper, the world would become more detailed and those that live there become closer and closer to real life. It is because the deeper the level goes, it is easier for Reyvateil to 'unconsciously' put effect inside their Cosmosphere. Because it could look so real, there are many case of Diver who under influence of Reyvateil involved unable to leave from thinking that the Cosmosphere is the 'real' world and the real world is actually 'imaginary'.

What exist in the upper layer would still exist in the lower level, but it is likely that the function of the place differ by each level it is assigned into. For example: The Cathedral that exist ever since Lumine's Cosmosphere level 1 might have the same shape at lvl 2 or 3 but in lvl 3 it might be perceived as school.

The same thing could be applied to the being inside Cosmosphere. Most of Cosmosphere is filled by the personification of Song Magic that the Reyvateil knows but aside from Song Magic Personification, there are others as well like people or animal or even mythical creatures like Dragon etc. It is because the being living in Cosmosphere are reflection of Reyvateil mind and is in no way a reality. For people though, sometimes it does reflect the real personality of the said person even if the Reyvateil have said 'person' have a completely different name. For example: In some level of Lumine's Cosmosphere, Diluc exists. But since it isn't real Diluc, he won't respond to be called as 'Diluc' as his name is dependent on the role he has in the said level. He could even be called as 'Batman'. If Lumine see as grumpy though then the Diluc inside her Cosmosphere would be grumpy as well.

\- **What happened in the last part of the Genshin story? (Totally my imagination)**

First thing first, all of the Archon used their power and life to keep the Teyvat still floating around even if the Leyline Tree is dying. So yeah all of the Seven (Venti, Zhongli, Raiden, Dendro Archon, Hydro Archon, Pyro Archon, Tsaritsa) are dead in this story.

Lumine who heel face turn at the fight against Celestia told Paimon and Dainsleif who awakened as Leyline Tree protector to leave the matter of reviving the trees to her. She then sung [Reincarnation] and since the song include having the new tree spreading its root toward the whole Teyvat, every citizen of Teyvat hear her singing [Reincarnation] even if they didn't understand wtf she is singing about. Aether joined in the middle after he understand that Lumine doesn't has enough Symphonic Energy to sing and survive.

After the song finished, Lumine fainted as the Tree is starting to went into hiding for its own safety, bringing Paimon and Dainsleif along with it since they're bound to the Tree now as Caretaker and Protector. Paimon said goodbye and sent the two to Starfell Lake. Lumine doesn't really wake up even after they reached the ground so Aether panicked as it is just right after singing [Reincarnation] which is too taxing for Lumine's crippled body.

Lumine did quite a number in Teyvat. She kinda used the Abyss to partially revive the Demon God to terrorize the land. Naturally many people died as well and many were injured for their lifetime. Lumine attack toward Monstadt made Varka the Boreas Knight and head of Favonius Knights lose his arm and broke a nerve of his feet. She also shows her face and introduce herself as the Princess of Abyss so she is well-known villain. So, when Aether come back with Lumine, Lumine is rightfully hated by the Knight of Favonius who threatened to kill her or put her to prison for her whole life.

Aether of course went pissed beyond words. He understand the hatred directed toward Lumine and he knows that Lumine deserved it at certain degree. But even if he knew that KoF isn't exactly wrong, he still choose Lumine's side without batting an eyelid as he choose to be hostile toward the Order. Amber, Albedo, Lisa, and Kaeya (before he quit) did some things here and there to secure the twin a place to stay and some people who heard Lumine's singing hesitant on hating the girl since they felt in their instinct that if Lumine didn't sing at that time, they'll die and thus making Lumine their benefactor at the same time.

Lumine was unconscious for a week and in that time, Aether contacted Cirno, Ayaka, the Lynette's, Ningguang, Pulcinella and Iansan regarding what happened during the fight against Celestia and also what happened to the Archon. Including how if the other nation decided to antagonize Lumine then he is going to do all in his arsenal to destroy Teyvat since what Lumine's treasure is not the current people of Teyvat and is the people of Khaen'riah which is now purified and return to Reincarnation cycle. As long as the Tree remain intact and the land aren't damaged, who live there doesn't concern him.

Well, the other nation kinda complied since there is no need to prolong the hostility with the nation in shambles as the Archon all died. Also, contrary to popular belief, not many actually understand that Lumine and the Princess of Abyss and the Heaven's Voice is the same person so when they saw the Abyss Order's monstrosity disappear with the Song, many believed that the Abyss Order is no more. Those linked with Aether personally knew and Aether vowed to keep Lumine from doing sketchy things so there is that.

Lumine awakening after using [Reincarnation] isn't exactly smooth sails as she would be unresponsive for the whole month. The reason for her vegetative condition is between physical damage and mental damage that she got from 500 years of neglect and the rebound of singing [Reincarnation]. So she is fully dependent on Aether for the first month, not that Aether mind it. During that period, Aether is caring for Lumine from a to z as he also reprogram Lumine by channeling her with the roots of Leyline trees, bringing Lumine's consciousness back. 

Aether and Lumine's stay in Monstadt have both KoF and Adventurer Guild glaring dagger to their back. Mostly because Aether 'I don't give a care' attitude toward the two organization. Aether's relationship with Guild is mended after Lumine is truly awake and regain her consciousness in which the two made a Adventure Party consist only of them where the two would casually solve the order without even trying. The two's relationship with the Order is still as bad as usual albeit it is more on the two side glaring with each other.

 **Terminology** :

\- **Reyvateil**

A race that exist solely to sing a Song Magic. They started as a created lifeform made to manipulate dynamic H-wave to perform 'magic' in Lumine and Aether's homeworld. Reyvateil are made so that whenever they start singing, even if they are beaten half-dead or have sword literally pierced through their body, the Reyvateil would keep on Singing until they need to stop or the Song is completely sung. Except for those who are genetically reformed or went on adequate training Reyvateil don't have good physical capability and needed a Contractor to protect them while singing.

Reyvateil are all female. It is because the Y chromosome of male is making the gen of Reyvateil pushed aside and so they can't develop the Triangular Granular Node that act as the hearts of Reyvateil. The emotional range of a female is considered to be wider and as Song is dependent on it, no one truly bothered on making Male Reyvateil. Because Reyvateil would marry male human, it is now rather common to have recessive Reyvateil gen. 

Reyvateil population itself isn't that widespread and they only amounted to one-tenth of the whole population in Lumine and Aether's birthworld. It is because creating a Reyvateil in the similar way of Homunculus needed a lot of fund that is enough to buy 10 year worth of food supply to a continent. But one Reyvateil would only pregnant once in 10 years even if the pregnancy period are similar to that of a human. It is because Third-generation aside, Reyvateil are long living race with the capability to live for few thousands years when maintained carefully, albeit the only example for long living Reyvateil are the Tower's Administrator. Then when one Reyvateil have decided on one Marital Contractor, they would adjust themselves to their Contractor and when the Contractor died Reyvateil rarely capable of making another Contractor. Cloning is the most common way to preserve a stock of Reyvateil but even with a perfect clone, the capability of the clone would be 50% lower than the Original. 

So, it is considered as rare occasion for Reyvateil to birth a twin like Lumine and Aether. 

\- **Song Magic**

The act of shaping dynamic H-wave in reality to create a magical phenomenon through the help of Song Server. It is somewhat similar to binding Element using Vision but Song Magic have more freedom since they're not limited to only one element. The only thing limiting the Song Magic is the Reyvateil's latent capability and their own imagination to create song.

Song Magic can be both destructive and supportive at the same time but one thing that is known is that the longer the song lasted, the affected area and the power would increase exponentially. A Song that is used to directly affect the Tower/World Tree is called as [Extract] and is indicated with the code [EXEC] in their title if the Reyvateil are coming from Ar Tonelico server or Harvestasha. [EXEC] song effect are either catastrophic or miraculous, as in it could erase an universe and revive it at the same time even if there is a need for a long preparation. In Infel=Phira Server, [EXEC] is called as [METHOD] but the power and scale is basically the same.

[Extract] song can only be sung by high-ranking Reyvateil usually Pureblood β-type and up to Origin. If there is a non-pureblood β that can sing Extract then the Reyvateil would be having a high purity of Reyvateil gen. Lumine is this as her purity is 90%, a high purity for common β-type that range around 50-70%

\- **Cosmosphere**

Subsconscious world of a Reyvateil. It is a world of psyche that is created based on Reyvateil's psychological condition and it would best described to be the emotional turmoil of one's Reyvateil. It also shows about the way the Reyvateil sees the world and how they felt deep in their heart. Cosmosphere is also the place to create Song Magic with the help of the Diver as the Song is made for. Certain Reyvateil have the capability to make song on their own without help of a Diver but it is widely believed between Reyvateil that singing for the sake of someone will produce higher effect than not.

Cosmosphere have many level in theory but by practice, one can only go as deep as level 9. It is because after level 9 Reyvateil simply can't emits the frequency needed to create the layout of it. Not to mention that the Diver can't emit dynamic H-wave strong enough to enter the mind of Reyvateil no matter how strongs the bonds between the two are. If one were to try, there is risk of breaking the mind of both the Diver and the Reyvateil involved as it is simply the limit of physical body that made Cosmosphere beyond level 9 exist only in theory.

\- **Diving**

An act of entering the Cosmosphere of a Reyvateil. Done using a machinery that is strictly used to link two psyche together and it simulated through the World Tree as its main server and the Reyvateil's Cosmosphere as the field (imagine it like a personal server of SAO Aincrad). The Reyvateil herself doesn't really bear any memories of what actually happened in the Cosmosphere nor do they know what their psyche do to the Diver. Diving is considered to be embarrassing from the Reyvateil so asking permission is a part of the manner.

Diving is done for various reason. The most common reason is to create Song Magic since Cosmosphere is a place with ample H-waves used to create Song Magic. Other than that there is a medication purpose when one Reyvateil got affected by Virus or some other unforeseen reason that made the Reyvateil have eroded mind and it results in unstable DH-wave. Even if it is limited to the Reyvateil Origin that acted as Server Administrator, one would Dive for the sake of Entertainment purpose.

\- **Paradigm Shift**

A phenomenon where the Diver be able to bring Reyvateil H-Wave to certain peak because of the changes they made. It made the Reyvateil's latent waveform ascend into higher frequency. It also matured the Reyvateil as an individual as well as increasing the strength of the Song they made. It also elevates the Diver's as well as it would make the Diver become closer to the Reyvateil and so the two side would mature together both in mind and relationship.

\- **Installer Port**

A tattoo that is placed somewhere in the body of a Reyvateil that is used to install Song from Hymn Crystal or do things with Grathnode Crystal. Installer port is considered as a window to peek into the heart of Reyvateil so staring at it is embarrassing for Reyvateil. The place itself varies but they're never placed in a place that is truly sensitive (ex: breasts) when the Reyvateil felt danger, the Port would move instantly to another place.

It is considered the 2nd most embarrassing point for Reyvateil only below having someone Dive into their Cosmosphere. Showing Installer port is like showing naked back to the other party.

\- **Grathnode Crystal**

A convenient crystal that can function as medicine and also increasing the ability of a Reyvateil. Partaking one inflicts great pain akin to drinking poison to the Reyvateil so administering one needed compliance from the Reyvateil in question or else it'll be taken as a crime. Exception is given when it is used to save lives.

\- **Noise**

Bugs or virus that eroded Reyvateil's mind given form inside Cosmosphere. A mindless creatures that exist only to destroy Reyvateil from inside and it is one of Contractor's role to rid Reyvateil of these Noise. Because the fight happens inside Reyvateil's Cosmosphere, the Diver should be careful to not damage the mind of Reyvateil. If the Diver is favored by the Reyvateil, the Personification of Reyvateil would appear to help the Diver to purge the Noise from inside their mind.

**Song Magic List:**

\- **[Ryuse] aka EXEC_HYMMNOS=RYUSE/.**

Simply speaking it is Dimension hopping song magic. The title literally meant 'Song of Traveller'. The song doesn't really exist in the game of Ar Tonelico and is something that I made. Also since both Aether and Lumine would stay in Teyvat the song won't be sung by Lumine anymore. 

The song itself worked by creating a portal toward the next world and it would run a program to scan the World Tree on the next world they're going to. It is done to make necessary adjustment in the body of Travellers by making the body capable to survive in even if they go to a world with extreme climate. The song then manifest physically as a pair of Light Wings that the Travellers have before the two is transfered from the world they're in to the next world. The transfer usually end up making Traveller appear over the sky, free-falling and thus the Wings. 

[Ryuse] is a modern and small scale version of [Harmonics] that was derived from the ancient song found in Singing Hills. But [Harmonics] is said to be a song to summon terrestrial being coming from different plane of existence but present day scholar can't find the answer to what kind of 'being' is summoned by [Harmonics]. The only thing that they know is that the Singing Hills would be playing the song melody for time to time but without a Reyvateil to sing the Song, the Song remain incomplete.

.... well, [Harmonics] is actually the opening song of Ar Tonelico 1 until 3 or Qoga if we're talking on NA release. It depends on your preference but if we're talking world lore then [Harmonics] Song Magic could actually originates from Ar Nosurge OP and.... the song is actually a spell to summon Player aka Us into the game, and I meant it in 4th wall breaking way. 

Ar Tonelico 1 - Harmonics Eolia

https://youtu.be/G7UUQdITN2U

Ar Tonelico 2 - Harmonics Frelia

https://youtu.be/eFjSu2X8gG8

Ar Tonelico 3/Qoga - Harmonics Tillia

https://youtu.be/iCQ5c2z4hr4

Ar Nosurge - Harmonics Pre=Ciel

https://youtu.be/gIO6EAvqDWE

\- **[Sublimation] aka EXEC_SUBLIMATION/.#Lumine_Extracting**

A song that is used to separate body and soul in order to gain pure Emotional energy of one's soul. This song work by making those who listen on it have a horrible headache and upon excessive listening, they would faint. This reaction come from having their souls forcefully detached from their body using the H-wave in the air. Because the song made the soul detached from the physical body and doesn't have the protocol to return it back (nor there is a way to do so), those affected by [Sublimation] is effectively dead.

This song is normally used in tandem with [Reincarnation] or [Ryuse] when Traveller reached a world in the brink of destruction and they needed Symphonic Energy to either revive the world or just run away to the next. The reason for it is because Emotional power is easily farmed when humanity don't have their physical body.

If you're curious about how [Sublimation] sounds like in general, well the image is from Ar Tonelico 2 EXEC_over.METHOD_SUBLIMATION. And yes, if anyone actually listen [Sublimation] is a love song:

https://youtu.be/G8YOoQ-Py88

Ah but if Lumine were having too much of negative emotion, [Sublimation] would sound something like this:

https://youtu.be/zKpp1S9JpCk

\- **[Reincarnation] aka EXEC_REINCARNATION/.**

World-scale Song Magic used to revive the world that was installed to Traveler Reyvateil as a part of their set program and is considered as a song that is better to never be sung. The reason is that the Symphonic Energy used to activate it is something that can't be fueled only by one Reyvateil so activation of the Song would be dangerous even for the Reyvateil involved. Worst case scenario is that the Reyvateil will die in the process from using up too much Symphonic Energy to activate the song so the energy backfired and killed the Singer instead. 

The condition to activate [Reincarnation] itself is as of follow:  
a. The world is in the brink of destruction either by disaster or the wilting of World Tree or other unforeseen reason  
b. Enough Symphonic Energy is amassed to repair the world. Could be gathered by using the emotion of the locals who wished strongly for salvation  
c. Reyvateil who is willing to sing the Song and pay the price.

When Lumine decided to sing [Reincarnation] for Teyvat, she started moving with becoming the Abyss Princess. She then wrek havoc in Teyvat because by putting the world in direct danger the emotion and prayer created would be amplified and yet even after 500 years worth of preparation, Lumine still lacks a tad bit of Symphonic Energy. The reason for the lack is because the war with the Celestia didn't last long enough for the people to feel dangers and Lumine herself is using her power to fight the Celestia and Aether consequently.

Lumine is of course aware of the lack of Symphonic Energy to sing [Reincarnation] and lived to see the result but decided to sing anyway. The lacking energy would be taken from the residue of the fight against Celestia and she would just use her own life to fill the lacking energy if she used every last bits of her life. It won't be enough to erase all the dangers and curse in Teyvat but it'll be enough to bring Leyline Tree to maturity and lifting the curse binding the Hilichurl and the Abyss. What happened after that is up to the world to decide.

The reason why Lumine is still alive is because Aether stepped in and helped on fueling the Symphonic energy she lacked and thus even if Lumine might have a drop of energy after the singing process, she can actually recuperate by using the energy gained from the rebirthed Leyline Tree.

The song image is Ra-Ciel Reincarnation from Ar Nosurge.

https://youtu.be/o8tiJ8oHfao


	2. The Beginning

The world is saved.

I got Lumine back.

But we still can’t leave Teyvat to return to our homeland.

"..."

My sweet, sweet, little Lumine who is also a Reyvateil has lost her voice. A Reyvateil who can’t sing, can't use Song Magic, is just a normal human. It proves a bit of bind since in order to go back to our home world, Lumine's Song is something that can't be taken away. Yeah, our power to hop from one dimension after the next is mainly made by Lumine's Song Magic and me as her backup.

So in short we're stuck.

But lately I have been thinking that it isn't all bad to stay in Teyvat for a bit longer. Lumine, even if losing her voice, seems to be fine and getting better while staying here. The people of Monstadt has find it in their heart to have Lumine around as well. Lumine is cute and sweet if we take away her mission to flip Celestia over. It is normal that she is adored by people.

Now that it was decided...

"Lumine, how about we abandon our mission altogether? You can’t sing because you don't want to right?"

Lumine gave me a look that shows her clear confusion.

I simply smiled and pulled her over to sleep on my laps as I caressed her soft hair. I might be neglecting my duty as Lumine's partner but it isn’t like Lumine has anyone else beside me. The Song she use even during our fight is all crafted for me after all so in her mind I'm still her partner.

Now that we're settled down, I need to do my responsibility again. To be fair even if it isn’t my duty, I will still care for Lumine though.

"You didn’t meet me for 500 something years and we have been at odds for almost 5 years or something but do you think I won’t notice that? You don’t have your voice because you don’t want to, simple as that."

Yes, Lumine can’t speak not because she is 'unable' to speak but more on how she doesn’t 'want' to speak. I could deduce some reason on why she outright refused to speak but even I’m not exactly as close with Lumine as before.

"..."

Lumine's silence is all I need for an answer. The way she flinch a bit on my touch over her hair also shows that she is surprised on my words. Maybe she did think that she can fool me. _Me_ of all people in the worlds.

"I understand. Time is cruel to both of us. But it doesn’t decrease my feelings for you, my dearest sister. That's why I want us to redo our relationship in this Teyvat."

I have asked help from Sumeru and Fontaine to do what is needed.

Lumine glanced to me from the corner of her eyes. I could sense there is distrust, fear, grief, and some other emotion as well. It shows how we might act like closest siblings ever there in this world yet the distance of our heart is still as far as our separation.

"Lumine, let me dive into your Cosmosphere. Welcome me in your hearts once again."

* * *

"The more I listen to your home world the more it intrigues me indeed..."

"Well, but the usual life isn’t that different from Teyvat or any other world. Reyvateil usually aren't natural born and is more of products of technology... but they're not exactly tools and is the same as human mostly except for one part of the gene."

Albedo who come to help me set the Diving system seems to be interested in my world's technology that revolves around songs as equal to elemental here but mixed with technology that is similar to Art of Khemia here. I was rather thankful that Albedo decided to help on setting stuff since he knew which part goes where in order to build the machinery, not that I can't do it on my own but any help is welcome.

"Then this Diving is to enter the mind of Reyvateil isn’t it? Won’t it be dangerous if, say, I entered your sisters mind."

... I’m surprised that Albedo pinpointed the flaw of Reyvateil this fast. I keep my cool though since I’m in the middle of weaving the hymmn into the machinery.

"You’re correct on that. It isn’t impossible to do a forceful dive to do a mental attack. But that is what 'Knight' is here for. It is a kind of contract where Reyvateil can only have the Knight dive into them and is based on mutual trust. At the worst case of the Knight abusing the Reyvateil, then they could be judged for that."

"I see, then the system must have worked if you and your sister could travel the universe freely like this. You're Lumine's Knight right?"

I'm glad that Albedo really is quick to catch on.

"To be fair, I actually don’t have the right to call myself as her Knight. Neglecting Reyvateil is kinda a bad moves and I even fought her... it is rather amazing that Lumine hasn't abandoned me now. I'm sure is thankful for her time to time."

"You might not want to hear it coming from me, but that feeling is shared with your sister."

I know. At first we are rather awkward with each other especially since Lumine was kinda found out to be responsible for a lot of things happening in the world as she is the Princess of Abyss Order. Sure I could have taken Lumine and become a hermit when things come to such end, but thankfully the link I made here managed to secure Lumine a place in Monstadt. My relationship with other become rather sour and Lumine feels bad about it but I' hard-headed at it as well so we aren’t exactly in good terms when we first settled in.

But now that few months have passed and Lumine recovered for a bit, both in physical and mentally, I decided to pull the talk about Diving. It isn’t exactly because I need a Song Magic or anything, like with the world as it is there is no need for Lumine to force herself to sing. I just want to face Lumine and heal her.

After all for me Lumine is...

"... Albedo, do you think I’m being too pushy?"

Lumine doesn't make it hard to see that she is closing off her hearts and here I am banging on it and tell her to open the door.

"It is the first time I see you so assertive to one individual but I think that is good to have one of such person in your life."

It sounds like a comfort, coming from Albedo.

At this point I realized that there are eyes looking at me, a familiar gaze, even. I don’t need to turn around to even know whose eyes are these.

"Lumine, if you're curious you should just enter."

No answer for obvious reason but I can sense Lumine walking into the room and getting closer. Albedo seems to sneak a glance toward Lumine before he quickly go toward one of the pod and check if it is working properly. He must have felt that even if Lumine is getting used to the people of Teyvat, she tends to stick with me especially now that she can't speak.

Lumine walked to my side and peeked toward the screen with a hand clenching my sleeves. I can sense her nervousness and a bit of reluctance. For Lumine it has been forever since our last dive so she must be nervous. Also the time we spent apart would surely change her Cosmosphere in a way I can't imagine.

Cosmosphere is Lumine's unconscious world. It is build unconsciously so even Lumine won’t know what is happening inside her when I'm inside. Considering all that happened it is impossible to not get nervous.

To be honest, I'm nervous as well.

We talked big about bond but currently it is cut. The only bond we have are our trust to each other and it is rather flimsy. But it isn’t like we wanted to cut it because we want to do so.

' _No, wrong..._ '

The one who don’t want to cut this bond is... me.

"...!"

Lumine glanced at me in surprise when I moved her hands from my sleeves to my left palms as I sneaked my fingers in between hers. Lumine's hands are warms. I can feel the heat coming from her body. She is alive.

She is _alive and well_.

"Lumine... I know you're scared right now. It might be your subconscious but you surely have an idea about what is going on there. I can only give you word right now but whatever happened to your Cosmosphere, I’ll still love you from the bottom of my heart."

Lumine flinched at my words. She didn’t try to inform me of anything and there is nothing she need to tell me about right now. The proof of my words lies in the time after I dive into her level 1 and whether I could bring her into Paradigm shift as it means she allows me to dive deeper into her.

I don’t know what would happen to us if I failed.

But it is a bet worth making for me.

"Lumine, you see I..."

That's why wait for me Lumine... wait for me again a bit longer...

"... I love your voice."

Not because you're a Reyvateil.

Not because you can use Song Magic.

Not because I want to leave this world.

"So, one day... when you find it in your heart to sing again..."

I tightened my grips on Lumine's hand.

"Please find it in your hearts to trust me once more."

Lumine stiffened for a bit but she returned my grips back with her own. Feeling her close like this made me feel that I’m not alone in picking up the broken pieces of our bond.


	3. Cosmosphere Level 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a special since I wanted to get on how the story would feels like. I have enough stock until chapter 5, don't worry~
> 
> I don't get wtf is with New Testament of Pastelie okay and I don't want to mix things with Ar Ciela even if I might use words from Metafalls or Sol=Cluster.
> 
> Oh and if you think they did 'things' my answer for that is 'yes, yes they did'.

It took me few more weeks to complete the diving machine and checking that it really is safe for Lumine to entrust herself into it. Since we start travelling, Lumine and I would build the diving machine on our own using what we found in the land we travel while also using the base that we brought from our home world.

At first Lumine did say (or rather show) that she doesn’t mind the First Prototype. But her face kinda shows that she is still uncomfortable of the machinery. It was the same face she made when we're using a portable one with lower comfortably in the price of practical usage. But that isn't what I'm looking for. The one I’m building right now is more of a permanent installation for repeated usage in Monstadt.

So since I'm making it, I want to make it the most comfortable one for Lumine's sake.

"..."

Lumine would only just stare at me like I’m some lunatic when I keep on refining the machine.

I would just laugh at it since it isn't like it bother me. Meanwhile Albedo is questioning me how come I know what Lumine is trying to say when she isn’t using her portable board to tell us what she wanted to say. In fact the reason Albedo stick so long is to observe me and Lumine in our project.

"After all you mentioned that for the past 500 years in Lumine's time and for your time it is 5 years worth of separation and animosity that would normally cut any kind of bond that one would have."

Well he isn’t wrong.

"But as I have seen in these past few weeks, your communication with Lumine is limited to eye contact and hand movement that doesn’t indicate any language."

I guess we did.

"Yet you managed to understand what she is trying to say and then form a reply?"

Well...

"But it is just surface level of communication. I would understand that she wanted me to help on cooking, what kind of things happening in her usual routine, and her feeling toward the ever-changing worlds. It isn’t like I understand what she is truly thinking about her condition and her uneasiness."

If I were to use the terms for diving then I’m somewhere in between Lumine's level one or two Cosmosphere. It might looks deep from other but for me who are used to go beyond that, it is nothing special.

"I see. The bond between Reyvateil and their Knight is deep indeed. Is it the same for all the pair in your home world?"

Albedo seems to change his subject toward the depth of bond in general. Well I did tell him that Cosmosphere have many levels with 9 being the deepest level for any Reyvateil. It is a subconscious so there are problems in there since in level 9 is like holding Reyvateil's souls under one's finger itself.

"... normally people stopped on 5 or 6 depending on the Reyvateil personality. Deeper than that... it is dangerous for both side."

There is also case of the Knight getting subconsciously killed by the antibody of the Reyvateil in deeper level. So any death from venturing deeper than level 5 are considered as outside the insurance. Only those who are bonded so closely may try to venture deeper than that.

"I see, those subconscious world is indeed interesting, I would want to meet with the researcher in your world. Then what about you two?"

Albedo seems to be curious about how the subconscious world affected the way of the world. Well it isn’t like I don’t understand his feeling. During my travel with Lumine, I also think that these Diving is surely amazing in more than a way. It is like handling nuclear.

"Me and Lumine is meeting in level 9... I won’t explain what exactly happened inside okay!"

I quickly push the brake since Albedo looks like he is going to ask how level 9 looked like.

Albedo looks visibly disappointed.

Well, there is no way I can explain to him what happened inside! Just no way!

I still remember what does that level meant since Lumine would let me dive into that level from time to time. It is just Lumine is just so... pretty I don't want to share. Talking about Cosmosphere content is like showing the most personal secret so I won't tell him.

... I do can tell what kind of Song Magic that we created by diving that deep.

It is still embarrassing though. I can remember vividly about Lumine from level 9 and her... I should stop imagining that Lumine.

"... Lumine and I crafted the 'EXEC_HYMMNOS=RYUSE' when I venture that deep. It is also the reason why we could reach Teyvat. The song is crafted that deeply so it is like a direct Soul Resonance."

Albedo's eyes sparkled or rather it has some glint that is both scary and bright. It is like seeing Sucrose when she is deep in her experiment... oh yeah these two are teacher-student, no wonder they’re similar!

"Hoo, so the depth of the level also affect the power of the song magic... that is interesting."

I nodded at that and turned around before I said something even more embarrassing to Albedo. The song isn't a problem. The _song_ that is. But if Albedo were to understand the meaning, he'll totally question our ages when we made it.

Anyway, when I turned around, I see Lumine who already change her clothes into some plain white one piece.

Seems like she is ready for it.

I moved toward Lumine and craddle her cheeks so her eyes met with mine. To be honest, I don’t want to do this when she is unwilling but I don’t think waiting would improve the condition. So, it is better for me to take the assertive.

"Lumine, thank you for fulfilling my ego."

Lumine eyes widen before she hesitantly take my hands. Yeah, she is still doubting about this whole diving business. Knowing Lumine, maybe she is scared of showing me her Cosmosphere in current condition. I did say to Albedo that until level 5 it should be relatively safe, but that is normal condition.

... And Lumine's condition is abnormal since it is like Lumine's mind is capable of ignoring about my safety. When Lumine fought against me, it really is pushing our contract so I should go expecting the worst to happen.

It might even be that dangerous at surface level.

I smiled back to her.

My Lumine is always so kind.

I kissed her eyelids gently.

"If you're not ready, I won’t push you to do Paradigm shift. I'll treat you preciously, carefully, so you would find it in your heart to take me again."

I think I have repeated this line a lot of times already. But I have no plan to stop repeating it, at least until Lumine believe that I'm going to take care of her _that_ carefully. I'll repeat it again and again.

Lumine turned her gaze at me with uneasy eyes as if she is asking me and asking herself if she is ready to believe in someone else once again. I wonder what has happened to her to make her close her heart so. It must be something really bad that she become like this... even her beautiful gold eyes dimmed more than what I know.

I really wanted to heal her heart and shower it with all my love so much right now.

Shower her with praise until she can't help but accept it.

Then I'll tell her that it is okay to leave everything to me. There is no need for Lumine to even do anything.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but remember that I'm here and watching."

... Oh right, Albedo is watching.

I pulled back my hand from Lumine's face and escorted her toward the capsule for her to lie on. Lumine's movement seems to be firmer as she touched the glass to open it. Seems like there won’t be any rejection since Lumine simply lie on the capsule bed and relax herself.

"Then Albedo, you can observe on how the machine works as much as you want while I'm diving into Lumine. Just make sure that the button is all green and the screen over there doesn’t turn into a line."

I pointed toward series of pannel that is showing green light signalling that everything is working normally. Then I also made sure Albedo understand that the screen shows how both me and Lumine are still alive. If something were to happen, Albedo need to force shut down upon the system after all.

"I understand. You sure turn into big worrier when talking about your sister... or should I say the girl you love?"

Albedo made some face like he is exasperated at my worrying. Also seems like he noticed that my attraction toward Lumine isn’t exactly brotherly.

"Are you going to say something about that?"

I don’t deny it.

Albedo merely smiled at that.

"No, I just find out the reason of one question nagging my mind since we knew each other. To put it simply, you're famous between our female acquaintance."

I shrugged at that since I'm not exactly dense.

"... it is only Lumine for me."

"I know."

Albedo seems to be in my side so I entered the capsule and lie down. Albedo is fiddling with the button as I instructed him before and before long I feel sudden sleepiness attacking me. The next thing I knew, I feel a sense of nostalgia and dread at the same time.

It is the sensation of diving into Lumine's mind. The chill must be because Lumine subconsciously deny me. But it won’t stop me so I opened my eyes and face her Cosmosphere.

* * *

The first thing I see is a desolate city with a big tall tower in the middle of the space. It was almost like I'm diving into level 7 despite it is still in level 1. In other name, the way Lumine see the world is like this.

Desolate, empty, with no one in here. Somehow I could see why she didn’t speak at all.

" _OH, OH! It's Aether, Aether is back!_ "

A ball of light come flying toward me and crashed me with full force so I fell back...

... -Of course not.

"Glad that Lumine still keep you as her Mind Guardian Lilac."

A small pixie holding bouquet of white flower that is Lumine's favorite smiled brightly to me. This one is Lumine's Mind Guardian, Lilac and she protect Lumine from completely breaking. If she is still here then even if Lumine's subconscious fall apart there is a way to rebuild it.

" _Oh yes, oh yes, when you don_ _’_ _t come this world went KABOOM! Numerous time. The deeper level was much more worse._ "

It isn’t exactly a good news but I kinda imagined that things would be like that.

"Well I need to find Lumine first now. I hope I can ask for your support Lilac."

" _Of course yes! These past few months it really become easier to live in. I'm sure you two living together helped Lumine on stabilizing her Soulspace!_ "

Lilac then explained a lot more about the deeper level and Lumine's heart condition along the way. While it is indeed to the point of breaking, it seems like there is indeed a way to rebuild it. Just hearing that made my trip over here worth it. For Reyvateil, it is important to have healthy Cosmosphere than not. Stress is like their biggest enemy.

We reached the area for ruined city and that was then I realized.

"Is this place... Khaen'riah?"

I can’t help but get surprised at this. I somewhat feels that Khaen'riah did build the foundation for Lumine's mind these past 500 years or so. Before we get to Teyvat, Lumine's mind are made of our home world even after traveling so far too so to have it change would meant that she cares for this world more than she let on. It would made sense for her to seal her voice so she can’t use Song Magic to go to another dimensions.

"The one I can see are ruins and tower... so it is all she wanted to show..."

The ruin is mostly devoid. I did feel some presence but it isn’t enough to have them as a solid being. They're song after all so for Lumine who seal her hearts, there is no way she let song going around freely inside her mind.

Seeing this sight made me feel sad as well. Lumine must be very lonely all alone here.

I entered what seemed like a Cathedral and finally found Lumine sitting in one of the half-broken bench. She doesn’t turn around but she doesn’t lock the door and my steps are light so I can safely assume that she welcome me. At least her action towards me still match her heart.

I take a seat beside her.

Lumine is clasping her hand together like she is praying. I don’t know to what she prayed or what kind of prayer she has but the dim lighting made her looks majestic. Now I should do what I come here for.

"Good evening, Lumine. I have been looking for you."

Lumine opened her eyes and turned over to face me.

Her lips parted and I hear her voice since that last fight.

"Aether, you're here."

'Aether' that is the common nickname subconscious Lumine use for me. I'm glad that her heart still think of me as that and not just her twin siblings. At least Lumine hasn’t let anyone get into her heart like this.

"Yeah, I come. What are you doing?"

Lumine turned over the empty altar and I follow her gaze.

"... I'm praying that you don’t save me."

I chuckled at that and move a bit closer.

"I see. But I can’t grant that wish."

Not saving Lumine is never in my dictionary.

"I know..."

Lumine let out a breathe of relief at that.

I see, so there is contradiction deep inside Lumine. I can’t blame her since she really is kind in way different level. Normally one would hate the world that kept them locked for that long but Lumine is moving to save it even if it meant going up against me, her Knight. Maybe she think that it would be easier to die in my arms in my process than anything else.

Lumine stood up and beckons me to follow so I did just that. We walked out of Cathedral and toward the ruined city.

When we reached what seems like a central plaza, Lumine stopped and turned over to me.

"Do you want these incomplete songs to be alive?"

To give life to the wisp that floats around the city.

"If you do, would you talk to me again even outside?"

There is no meaning to craft Song Magic that isn’t meant for any kind of use. The Teyvat World's tree are healthy and there is no one in this world that use it for anything so if Lumine were to activate Song Magic, she has unlimited supply of energy. She can’t use song that needed a chorus but as far as symphonic energy goes she can practically do anything.

But that isn’t the reason why I come here.

"No."

See?

"Then I don't need it. I come here to touch you once more... if I were to put it in Albedo's words I'm coming here to flirt with you."

I can mentally hear Lilac shouting something ' _Lord Aether is so direct!_ '. Well, I have promised to be honest to Lumine after all.

Lumine turned red at that. I see, this Lumine is the one who is sensitive in how other view her. Yeah, really so Lumine.

"It isn’t fair for you to come waltzing like this... you know I'm weak to you."

I moved closer to Lumine and envelop both her hands with mine.

"I know and I’m using it for my benefit. Are you uncomfortable with it?"

Lumine shook her head at that.

"Then I'll keep coming until you fall for me. You don’t need to think about Song Magic or my safety. I'm strong as long as you believe in me. No matter what happened, you won’t see me pushing you away."

"Aether... I... I have been horrible you know... I kept you in Teyvat by refusing to sing..."

Sometimes I question Lumine's standard on being horrible. What she has done doesn’t count into horrible after all.

"What are you saying? Sure I feel a bit irritated when you avoid me like plague and doesn’t even consult to me about your plan to revive Teyvat's World Tree and trying to destroy the Celestia on your own. It isn’t like I don’t understand that you can’t come see me or else the Sustainer might recognize both of our signals. But it doesn’t get in the horrible category at all. It can’t be helped right?"

Yeah, it can’t be helped. Lumine didn’t ask to be separated from me and she simply is powerless in front of the wall. The condition of Teyvat's tree isn’t something that she can’t ignore as Reyvateil needed them to keep connected to the Song Server in our home world, in other name it is her lifeline.

It can’t be helped. Everything is just can’t be helped.

"But I did a lot of horrible things and hurt you many times... I kept you trapped here too Aether..."

Lumine is breaking down in tears in front of me. She must have been holding back her tears.

... Well she did gave me some injuries. But it isn’t something for her to be sorry about. I have been protecting her from any harm since we're born and since she wanted me to be her partner forever. One or two more injuries doesn’t count as one.

"I guess I won’t be able to say that it is nothing. Your heart is always gentle even after so long. You always look like you're about to break up and cry when I got hurt before. But my injury is nothing to the one you feel. I can’t imagine the pain you should have felt when swinging your sword to me, your Knight. Your whole being should have give you rejection signal."

"Aether..."

I smiled and erased her tears before pressing our forehead together. It always makes her calm since we always do it to connect our mind together.

"You have suffered enough. But I’m here right now. We can suffer together. We're always together. If you wanted to stay in Teyvat then let's stay here, the two of us, together forever. You don’t need to talk or even sing if you don’t want to, no one is forcing you to do that. If there are one then... well, I'm going to beat them to a pulp."

Lumine eyes widened before it turn into a smile. She hugged me tightly until I can feel her finger going through my clothes. She must have been so scared of everything even me, my poor Lumine.

I hugged her back and a strong flow of energy burst out from the direction of tower. Lumine and I looked upward to see that it is indeed a Paradigm shift toward level 2.

Lumine looked at me hesitantly as she seems to be surprised that it happened at all. I guess Lumine herself can’t imagine that her lower unconsciousness wanted someone to come over even if it is me.

I kneeled in front of Lumine and then take her hand before kissing the back of it. Lumine has always been dreaming of being a Princess so she just like these kind of stuff.

"I vow to you Lumine. I'll come back to meet you again. This you and even the other you."

I looked upward and Lumine's expression is colored in embarrassment, disbelief, and a glimmer of hope.

"Aether... am I worthy for this...?"

For me.

Lumine sure is funny sometimes.

"Of course you are... now, shall we go?"

She should have known that I'm the one who even suggest the whole diving business. There is no way I would change my mind just from this kind of rejection?

Lumine nodded at my words and Lilac guide us both toward the portal for Paradigm Shift. Lumine took a step closer toward the pillar of light before turning around to face me.

"You see Aether..."

"What is it?"

Lumine seems to be hesitating. Maybe she is debating whether it is better to come from her or her conscious self. But considering that Lumine isn’t capable of speech right now because she seals her voice, only this Lumine can tell me in words.

"... You see, I haven’t been able to meet with the other mw from below so... I can only say that some are replaced. Some are even swapped around and even if it is my world, some have completely different layout. So I want you to be careful..."

Lumine seems to understand that her own Soulspace is a mess to a high degrees. I should go while thinking that anything is possible now.

"I understand. Thank you, Lumine..."

In the end Lumine choose me. That is what matters.

"You're welcome, also Aether... about my voice... it is actually a bit deeper inside to unlock all the seal but my Song Magic is mostly here. Even if just by lip motion I should be able to use Song Magic."

"Lumine, I did say that I don’t come here for that right?"

Am I going to repeat this line every level?

Lumine giggled and took my hands.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to be a help for you and I want to protect you too. You promised me to come back and..."

Lumine smiled.

" _Was yea ra yor pagle. Was au ga yor dople_." (I'm happy to be able to speak with you again. It was so painful when I'm separated from you)

I opened my eyes at her and smiled. It has been forever since I heard her speak in Hymmnos. Her voice while speaking the emotional pact is as sweet as ever. Since it is Hymmnos then she is talking about her real emotion.

Lumine turned her back and entered the pillar of light. When she did I feel my consciousness fading and I could faintly hear Lilac congratulating me from the back of my mind. It went smoothly than I imagined it to be.


	4. After Dive, An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I did use many terminology from Ar Tonelico but Lumine and Aether didn't strictly come from Ar Ciel. I did use Ar Tonelico as Lumine's server as well as Eolia as her superior but it isn't talking about Shurelia XD
> 
> I'm going to write some actual Song when the Cosmosphere get deeper. Of course just the lyric since I can't compose music at all. But it really is rather late.

"Oh, you're up?"

Albedo greeted me when I opened the capsule while slightly yawning from exhaustion. Even if my body is sleeping, my mind is walking around inside the Cosmosphere and got tired as well. It has been a while since I last dived so there is a weird sensation of mismatch between physical and mind. At least there is no fighting involved so it isn’t as bad as I imagined.

With all Lumine's unwillingness, I thought she would gave more resistance but her first level is mostly peaceful. Well, considering that it is the closest to surface, it would be weirder if it is dangerous.

But I still forced myself to get up and walk toward Albedo who is reading a book that I have which is about the mechanism of Dive Machine to check on Lumine's condition. It's not that I don’t believe in Albedo it is just that I want to be sure about it. After all, Lumine hasn’t been taking care of herself for so long.

I stopped beside Albedo and checked the screen that shows Lumine's condition and her DH-Waves.

"Yeah, what about Lumine's condition? Is there any change?"

Especially during the time I was diving.

"No, she hasn’t woken up yet but there is no problem in her vital or the machinery. If I were to say that something has changed... the air around her become lighter."

I turned toward Albedo.

"Air?"

Albedo nodded before going on.

"Yeah, it is like she is trying to activate Elemental phenomenon while being unconscious. It is like Vision activation in a way."

I think about it for a bit. Lumine from level 1 said that Lumine is willing to use Song Magic if it is to be useful for me even if she is still unable to speak. But would that works? I never heard of a mute Reyvateil before even in a legend.

When in bind, I better question those with better head.

"Lumine said she wanted to use Song Magic again. She did say that she can but without her voice, it would be hard for her to materialize the song. Do you think it'll be okay?"

Albedo folded his arms and think about the possibility.

"You said that Song Magic need oral activation from the Reyvateil in order to be able to use it. Even if daily Songs are usually short, there is a need to chant it repeatedly for the song to materialize. Did I miss anything?"

I shook my head since that is what is possible right now. There are other way to manifest Song Magic by using Song Crystal but it is impossible to do in Teyvat since the medium only exist back in our homeworld. I didn’t plan to reveal that to Albedo though, I can’t predict what he'll do with such knowledge.

"No, that is what I explained abiut Song Magic activation. But would lip movement without sounds could be considered as oral? I also worry about her physical condition since using Song Magic also need energy."

I'm more worried about the physical conditions more. Even if Lumine and I (since half of my blood is of Reyvateil) did get modification so we're able to function forever, it isn’t like we didn’t age. Lumine has aged 500 years more than me so she must have been in bad shape. Without proper maintenance, using Song Magic might endanger her.

Albedo turned toward sleeping Lumine before turning toward me again.

"You have given me her former data and as far as I can check her bodily system hasn’t degraded even if she is supposed to be unmaintained for 500 years. It might be because the Tree use its power to recover your sister or Paimon who guards the tree deliberately flow it to her. About the Song Magic thugh... you better ask the girl since she is the singer."

When Albedo finished, the capsule for Lumine opened and she looks sleepy as well. I went over to her and crouched nearby and check her condition.

"Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?"

Lumine blinked and look at all over her hand before shaking her head to my direction. Seems like she is just feeling a bit better since her expression brighten up for a bit. Any change in Cosmosphere usually reflected immediately to the one who owes it even at the most shallow level. So it seems like bringing her to Paradigm Shift put off a bit of her burden.

But enough of the Diving stuff and I changed the subject.

"I see, that's good anyway. Do you want to have something to eat? Albedo too, you should join sometimes."

"Then I'll take the offer. I'm curious about how Diving changes your sister's behavior as well."

At Albedo's answer Lumine made a disapproval signal. It isn’t for Albedo joining but more on how he wanted to observe her. I can relate to Lumine about that since despite Albedo's general honest approach, what he does still make me feel uncomfortable from time to time.

But that is just Albedo being Albedo.

"Don't worry Albedo doesn’t bite. If he did though I'm going to hit him."

I tried to reassure Lumine.

Albedo made a disinterested look toward me when he said, "I don’t bite and even if I did you won’t just stop by hitting me."

Fair enough.

After Albedo promised to not do anything, Lumine touched my palms and so I turned to her again. She glanced around avoiding my gaze but below so I looked at her lower half and saw her feet moving awkwardly like it wanted to move but can't.

I realize what she wanted to say, she have trouble on moving as side effect of the dive. So, I picked her up bridal-style as I noticed that Lumine is light even if I feed her a lot. It would be a problem if Lumine gets sick so I should feed her more.

... Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"Ah sorry but can you turn of the machine? I'm going to care for Lumine and prepare the food. I think I pilled up some other book regarding my world somewhere, you're free to borrow it."

I turned toward Albedo and gave him my permission to borrow stuff as long as he is being rational about it.

Albedo gave me a stare before returning to his book at my words. His eyes doesn't leave the page when he responded to me.

"Okay, I'll do just that. I have a request though, don’t do something that will make me think twice on leaving this room."

I tilted my head. What does that even mean?

"I'm just going to cook though?"

Albedo is looking at me and Lumine like we're a lost cause. Yeah, why I can’t help but feel that it isn’t something I should let him slide from?

"Well, I have sensed it since the start but to see it directly like this I think it is better that you two go as a pair in Ludi and be your usual."

Why are we talking about Ludi now? Isn’t that like few months later?

Albedo who look at me and Lumine made a deep long sigh.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel bad for the girls in Favonius."

Girls? Could it be he is talking about Amber and the others? Hmm, wait he did say something about Ludi. If we're talking about Ludi then...

Lumine looked upward to me with questioning eyes. Her eyes that looked dull before become brighter... she really is pretty...

... Ah, somehow I get what Albedo meant now. Sure, I think I’m getting way too ahead of myself for Lumine but you can’t blame me at all since I'm looking for her to the depth of the Abyss. Okay I admit that I did accompany the girl from time to time during the Festival time but I never accept their affection.

Yeah, never.

But it would be way too different since Lumine is here. Accompanying? Help? All those could go to trash bin. Even just saying it made me sounds like a mean person and yet I won't lie to myself since Lumine is _that_ important.

But when I did that in public...

"... I guess I should ask the Winery to roll the tab to me and for the Cat's tail too..."

I better start saving for the sake of future.

* * *

The dinner ended up in quite a light tone despite Albedo dropping me some warning of future disaster. Sure it isn’t that I accept their confession or anything, but I'm not blind enough to see that some are serious.

In short this is a problem, a crisis even.

Lumine helped me washing the dishes as she glanced to me from time to time. Maybe she is curious about what Albedo meant with just now. If I told her would she think of me as playboy? No, no, I never think of doing anything. I don’t even touch any of the alcohol that was given to me since I know I have low tolerance.

... I guess I better come clean.

"Do you still remember about when I get a lot of scary girls over my tails?"

It is the story of few worlds back. Thanks to that I dubbed the world as Hyena Universe. The girls are all carnivores.

Lumine nodded as she take a plate from me and dry it.

"I need to prepare for that again since there are many girls who think of me seriously... Lumine, please have mercy on those plates."

I quickly added the last part when I heard some cracking sound. Yeah, well, Lumine seems to have no problem in her physical condition. It's good that she feel fine... well, I should stop running away from reality.

"..."

Lumine loosened her grips and put the plate down before looking at me with a stare that said I need to explain myself.

... Why it felt like I'm cheating on her when I don’t...? Oh well since she want an explanation, I should give her one.

"You do sent some watch even from Abyss right? You should have known that I did this and that. During the whole thing I... kinda helped a lot and saved a lot of girls from pinch and... err, when I go around the festival I would end up escorting them... I didn't actually respond okay! But seems like there are... misunderstanding."

I totally didn’t go beyond that.

Lumine made a sigh and she pulled me over to the livingroom. Lumine sat on the sofa and I sit on the floor. Lumine is angry so I did this naturally. I looked up toward to Lumine who simply stare at me. Her eyes are asking me on what I plan to do.

"I'm sorry, I'll properly reject them..."

I might not meant it but my action is making the girls have hope. Hope is cruel things. That's why breaking it one by one is my responsibility. It is also to prove to Lumine that I'm not going anywhere.

... If I were to be fair, Lumine doesn’t really mind me being kind to anyone. She would only get angry if I toyed with other's feeling even if unconsciously. This is one of those time.

It doesn’t stop her from making me sit on the floor until it is time for sleep. My feet is going to hurts now...

* * *

Few days after that I always go out with Lumine. Albedo did gave me a look of disbelief since I kind of flirted openly with Lumine in front of him. Yeah, I admit I was a bit too excited to think about it.

At any rate, Lumine isn’t the type to stay quiet in the house now that she is able to use her Song Magic. Lumine registered herself as a member of my adventure group and so we would do some adventuring together. Sure Hilichurl is no more so there is no problem from that side but other thing like Ruin Guard or the Vishaps is here to stay since it is still a part of nature.

Well, being do-it-all with Lumine for our living isn’t that bad. We might need some other alternative for it like opening a shop or something. That is problem for another day though.

"..."

"Yeah, we'll be going to Liyue for a bit if we take this errand. Don’t worry, I'll protect you."

"..."

"I think you should see the result of your action for a bit. You did do bad things but it doesn’t always result in bad aftermath. Look, Childe tried to revive Oscial but he kept that cool look like he didn’t do anything while waltzing around. Scale is different? It is the same thing so don’t worry, you do it because there is no other way around it..."

"..."

"Aether, Lumine, what are you talking about?"

In the middle of my conversation with Lumine, Amber come around with waving hand. She is as energetic as ever and since Outrider now function properly as a part of the Knights, she should have been busy with the recruit.

Lumine took a step closer to me and she silently grab my cape. I can only chuckle at that since she is like worrying that I'll be taken away or anything.

"Ah yes, we're going to take a job to guard delivery toward Liyue and stay there for few days before finding a job to come back. Lumine is rather hesitant since she did a lot of things and I'm convincing her that the merchant are tougher than they look."

I explained the condition toward Amber.

Amber blinked and turned toward Lumine who turned away from her sight. I translated her gesture for Amber.

"Lumine is sorry that she did things to your grandfather even if she has her own reason to do that. Well, for Lumine, the World Tree is her source of life so don’t put too much blame to her. As you can see, she is beating herself on it enough."

Lumine looked at me with a glare. But I simply ignore it since it isn’t as scary when it is her true feeling. Lumine always feels awkward when she did something directly toward the people after all. If we were to go to Inazuma she might be depressed.

Amber folded her hands and nodding as she seems to understand what I’m saying. I guess she felt that Lumine is avoiding her, Lumine isn’t exactly an actress so she isn’t exactly good at hiding her feelings.

"About my grandpa... I don’t think that it is something you should feel bad about for too long. It is hard but I'm sure grandpa won't want me to bear hatred for my whole life either. Aether did say that you want to live here in peace so I'm going to help too. This is the city of freedom, Monstadt... You must have known better right?"

Amber added with a gentle smile that Lumine also did her best. She isn’t there at the Celestia to see everything but the reborn World Tree that could be seen from all across the world. I heard that the whole world also hear Lumine's singing [Reincarnation] as the world tree grows and protecting everyone so it seems like everyone somewhat realized that the Villain is also playing two roles.

... Well, I guess there is some merit in saving people here and there. Fate sure have an interesting way to reveal itself.

Lumine looked at Amber and then to me. I nodded to Lumine and said that it is okay and lead her hand toward Amber. Amber looked at me wondering what I'm doing but I focused toward Lumine who seems to be realizing something.

"..."

"Yeah, it is as you think. Your action did have negative impact but there is also positive in it. Without the World Tree, it'll be hard for the environment to remain normal. Everyone is alive thanks to your action. Normally the death should take at least half of the population but as you can see the destruction isn’t as bad as the prediction."

"..."

I keep on reassuring Lumine that she isn’t as bad as she imagined to be. But since Lumine doesn’t speak, our conversation might look like something really weird so Amber finally question me.

"Aether, can you explain what Lumine said to me?"

I laughed at that and explain.

"Ah, yeah sorry. So I already told you that Lumine feel bad on everything right? Then I tell her that you're here alive and well and still have a future. Life is various and not just as narrow as she thinks. Lumine finally get that it is important that the people are alive thanks to her action."

I take a deep breath and look from Lumine to Amber.

"She said thank you for forgiving her. From me personally, I hope you'll be friend with Lumine too."

I'm sure Amber will be a good friend for Lumine. Especially since Lumine tend to overthink so someone that is generally cheerful like Amber would brighten her personality.

"That is what you two are talking about by looking at each other?"

Amber seems to be curious about other facts instead. Somehow I feel like hearing this from somewhere... oh yeah, Albedo said the same thing before. Is it that weird?

"Lumine is honest on her feelings."

Lumine turned toward me as if wanting to debate me for that. See, she shows everything on her face.

"No, no, no, you two are just close! Lumine just stare at me with poker face okay!"

Amber made her point clear.

Lumine made a small frown. She must be denying that.

"Lumine said that she doesn’t have poker face either."

"You see, I have known that you're a big siscon since befor but just now I realized that it is a weak word to describe you. Master Jean and Barbara is delicate you know."

Amber naturally seems to see me as unfortunate guy. More importantly why Jean's and Barbara's name appeared there? Could it be that it is like a common secret?

I quickly turned my attention to Lumine and simply change the subject. I did do things because I think it'll be better for Lumine to increase her social circle. We'll be around for a long time after all.

"Well, at any rate it is something like that. What about you Lumine?"

Lumine looked at me before looking at Amber with expecting eyes. I tell Amber that Lumine wanted to be friend if she didn’t mind it. Amber then laughed at it and says.

"Yeah, let's be friend."


	5. Amber's Feeling, A Fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the first part is Amber POV talking about how she used to like Aether but Aether doesn't even bother to hide his affection so she simply gave up. It can't be helped really.
> 
> Also Aether and Lumine is having silly argument... well, Lumine is actually rather unstable emotionally so it can't be helped. Like it is the Sustainer's fault in the end since Lumine is breaking no thanks to her.
> 
> I changed a bit of my mind and will post twice a week except I have a writer block.

"Then we'll be going first."

I simply looked at Aether's back who left with Lumine who link her hand with his. Not to mention in the way lover would be. Is it normal from the place they come? No, I have no meant of knowing that.

But I sure know that there will be rejection incoming for Master Jean and Barbara. They're the only two who somehow managed to miss the hint that Aether is more than being a good 'brother' to Lumine. After all it is odd since the start, Aether always go Lumine this and Lumine that ever since he come to Monstadt. Even if it is Ludi Harpastum his topic doesn’t really change. Heck, even if we know that Lumine led the Abyss Order, Aether still keep her close in his heart.

It is way past the level of caring deeply about your sister.

I know because I felt something similar toward Aether. So I can see that Aether _loves_ Lumine in the same way I love Aether.

No... Aether's love is deeper even.

But more than that I just can't find it in my heart to hate Lumine as well despite her being a direct love rival and the cause of Grandpa's death.

At that day few months ago when the World is in a pinch, Lumine appeared over the sky fighting those from Celestia with Aether. Seeing her at that time made me believe that she must be an Angel or something and that Aether isn’t really joking about Lumine being like an Angel.

I mean, during the time the two are ripping apart the sky I hear a song that might come from Heaven that is much more heavenly than Celestia. The song was just that beautiful and with the phantasmal-looking trees with its blinding and sparkling branches in the background, it felt like the world is being purified by those Heavenly song. Okay, in fact the world really got purified by that song.

I later learned that it is Lumine's special power amplified with Aether's to make the impossible to be possible. They revived the dried up world tree, release the shackle of gods, and also forgival to those who were cursed by Heaven. It seems like all the bad thing Lumine done was for that moment.

It really is frustrating but seeing that, I can't help but throw any hatred that I felt. Lumine is really unfair... no, these twins are both very unfair.

"It is okay like this right, Grandpa?"

My Grandpa died during the conflict. My one and only family. My goal.

I'm sure many lost their family. But the only one we could blame are only Lumine who survived even if the one who betrayed us are the Heaven. Is it really okay for me to forgive her? Shouldn’t Lumine get even worse punishment than this?

... Would Grandpa be happy if I did that?

"There is no way that he'll be happy..."

Grandpa isn’t someone who would jump to gain his revenge. Maybe he has known that Lumine only wanted to save this worls through her roundabout method. Maybe he has forgiven her far before I did.

Not to mention...

Aether looked so happy...

I did joke on him about being 'siscon' but it is because he always have such a sullen look when talking about Lumine. I can see that he is clearly forcing it to smile with us. Never once he stopped thinking about her sister. That's why I wanted to cheer him up, help him somehow.

A travel that is only filled with sadness is just too sad.

Because of that there was a time...

A time where I hope that I can take Lumine's place by his side. Like, I’m here and not gone. I can help him. I want to help him. It was a short but fulfilling moment and that was when I realized that... I like Aether.

To be fair, Aether is my first love.

... But later then I realized. I realized that I won’t be able to win from Lumine. Aether doesn’t even see anyone else in such light outside of Lumine. I know it rather early as that is the first time Aether come to the Ludi.

I think my movement were rather quick and I kinda forced into him to guide him around the festival. I want Aether to like Monstadt and I want to be a part of his memories in his Ludi. It might be selfish of me but I don’t think it can’t be helped. I just moved based on my feeling.

But then he stopped at the flower bed filled with Cecilia flowers. I was under impression that he likes Windwheel Aester better but his eyes when gazing at Cecilia flower are the gentlest I ever see on him. At the same time I know that it is something of 'love'. Even if I said 'love' there is various amount of it, but the one that Aether has is certainly an intimate one. I know because I’m feeling it as well.

My curiosity get the better of me.

" _Who are you thinking when seeing that flower?_ "

Who did you love that deeply?

I can still remember the moment vividly.

I don’t understand why I keep remembering it.

But it felt like the first time I ever see anyone have that kind of expression. Full of love that is deeper than the sea and at the same time a deep longing. His movement when taking the flower and kissing the petals looks like it is done in slow motion and every moment is burned in my eyes.

Aether doesn’t even realize that he has such effect on people. His answer is so natural as well I don’t even stop to doubt it.

" _Lumine. Only her._ "

Aether answer ended my first love at that moment.

I don’t really remember how I interacted with him after that. What is burned in my mind is just that sight. It felt almost like I'm looking at something that I shouldn’t see yet my eyes are drawn to it. Pure and passionate. Something that made me wish I can have it as well.

I remember that I cried myself to bed that night.

After all I’m so sad.

I don’t even understand it but I’m just so sad.

Yet at the same time I'm also jealous of Lumine.

It must be nice to be loved so deeply. It must be nice to have someone who only think about you. It must be nice to have Aether by your side.

It made no sense.

It made no sense at all.

But it can’t be helped since love is never about logic.

... Well, but now it is an important part of me. Aether kinda made an example of how to love someone with all your being. Seeing the way he looked genuinely happy with Lumine is a sight in a way.

If possible I want my next love to be as lovely as those two.

"Now, back to training recruits!"

It is just as Aether has said it.

I'm alive and still have future.

* * *

"..."

Lumine is secretly smiling as she holds the grocery bags. It is still a rather awkward smile but I can feel that Lumine is certainly going toward better road.

"I know, Amber is a kind person."

Amber is kind. She is the first person I met in Teyvat that isn’t Paimon. Her open attitude is refreshing and it made me think that I shouldn’t judge the world based on the Sustainer. In fact the people of Teyvat's are mostly innocent from the Celestia's fiasco.

Lumine turned to me and nodded her head.

I can’t help but smile back.

We entered the house and Lumine moved around to start cooking for lunch. I entered the kitchen to help her on cooking. Lumine has always been a good cook since before albeit she would make some food I never see before. The way she season it are rather interesting too in a way that is different than Xiangling or Yaoyao.

Lumine didn’t elaborate on where she learned it but from the way it is just simple in appearance, I think that it should come from Khaen'riah. The more things advanced, some would prefer simple taste that isn’t disturbed by many other. It is kinda similar to Inazuma's and Natlan's cuisine in a way.

"Hey, Lumine when we reach Liyue we should try the traditional cuisine there. I want you to try the Wangmin Restaurant too, Xiangling would cook something weird but it is surprisingly delicious."

Lumine turned to me before returning back to her cooking. Well, I guess she didn’t imagine that I'll be saying that.

"Eating delicious food and seeing the people is alive and well. I want you to see that your efforts made difference."

In the end it is a trip I planned to cheer her up.

Lumine's chopping sound stopped for a moment but it resumed shortly after. I can feel her frown even from my back. Guess I said too much.

I put the prepped ingredients toward Lumine before moving out from the kitchen. Lumine is still wary of me but she agreed on this because in the end it is easier for her to follow my pace. That is why I need to be careful and made a pace that she is comfortable with.

' _I must have gotten too ahead of myself because of Paradigm shift. There are still 8 levels below that, each level getting closer and closer to her soul. I shouldn_ _’_ _t bang on the door..._ '

I'm getting too excited. Sure it can’t be helped since her level 1 is accepting me but that is the closest to the surface. Even if she is honest, she can still mask it with coverage.

Just now I also felt some chill down to my spine. Lumine totally dislike the topic. My goal is getting closer but it seems like I'm getting one step backward.

Yeah, it is no good.

"... now I felt some respect toward Captain back home..."

This kind of mistake reminds me of the Captain back in our home world. He is one of the few who get into level 9 with his Reyvateil who is also his wife. Lumine and I have been together for so long that getting deeper is easier than the other, but for Captain to dive as deep as that, he must have worked hard to melt the hearts of his wife who is as good as mere acquaintance when they first met.

I can’t help but sigh at the long road ahead.

How do I apologize to Lumine back then?


	6. A date....? Went South Though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a sense for giving title name, forgive me. It is mostly my impression for the event happening in this chapter. My draft actually listed the chapter in code number.
> 
> I actually always write in advance for two weeks worth of update so I can jump from my own schedule if I so wants it. I planned to write Lumine singing in Ludi but it is tentative since Lumine only start to speak after level 7 since the theme of that is Sloth.

A week passed and we're now on our way toward Liyue as a guard for the Caravan. Lumine isn’t really responsive right now and I'm about to ask Kaeya for some alcohol since he now take over the role as Akatsuki Winery's brewer after giving up from the Knighthood. Thankfully not many knows about his involvement with the Abyss albeit he felt bad for injuring his adopted brother, Diluc so he gave up at any rate.

Lumine is rather close to Kaeya due to their involvement with Abyss Order. Kaeya seems to refer Lumine like his boss though as his position is like Lumine's servant than anything else so he actually doesn’t know much about Lumine. He did say that Lumine looks more 'humane' right now since Lumine in Abyss Order is like a cold-blooded tyrant that doesn’t hesitate on discarding her allies if the situation calls for it.

In short, only Dainsleif knows about Lumine personally but he is in the other plane of existence with Paimon and the trees. They could come over to play but I can't contact them.

"..."

Lumine is blowing Windwheel Aester in the carriage. Somehow seeing it made me rather uncomfortable. Well, I did apologize and Lumine somewhat accepted it. Her way of acting doesn't change too much for sure but it felt like she is constantly frowning.

What to do?

The short trip ended faster than I think and we're in Liyue's front door in one full day trips. Well, the path from Monstadt and Liyue are rather peaceful so it doesn’t exactly take long to travel. It just end faster than I think.

"Then this is the reward for order completion."

"Yes, thank you very much."

I take the Mora for the order from the merchant before turning toward Lumine who stare at me. Her eyes are sharp today.

"..."

Lumine offered her hand toward me.

Did she need something?

"Is it the reward?"

When I asked that Lumine visibly frowned. Yeah, I'm clearly mistaken about what she wanted.

But what else I can give her-... ah.

I put my hand over hers and she takes it with a small smile.

Ah, seems like Lumine isn’t as mad as I think.

"Then let's go to Adventure Guild first and look for some job to bring us to Monstadt. After all we could find some room to stay and walk around the city. Is it okay?"

Lumine nodded at my suggestion.

We then walked along the busy city of Liyue as I explained about many things toward Lumine. Lumine said that the last time she come to Liyue the Wanmin Restaurant isn’t even around yet and the present Qixin isn’t even born yet.

Yeah, I shouldn't have mentioned it.

But instead of apologizing, I quickly changed the subject to how some of the locals are starting new business like no one's problem. Even if their eyes met Lumine none of them recognize her as Abyss Princess and is more about how I found my sister back. It reminds me that I did make quite a fuss back then until I find Lumine is with the Abyss Order.

"..."

Lumine looked confused at the lack of negative reaction coming from the people of Liyue.

"I did tell you that the people of Liyue is as tough as the rock mountain surrounding in this area."

People of Liyue is that tenacious. This place sure gain its name as the land of border for a good reason, both in terrain and the spirit of the people. I told Lumine that the Old Jade Palace was dropped to Oscial in my first year in Teyvat and yet here we are with a new one hovering on the sky above us. If my eyes didn't deceive me, it looked more gaudy than before too. I can only imagine that Lady Ningguang would use the revival of Leyline tree to its maximum capability since the Golden House can function again as Mora factory.

Lumine listened to my story about the Liyue that I know with great interest. I simply tell her about things without talking about how there is no need for Lumine to worry. People forgot quite quickly too, especially here in Liyue where there is always happening around.

The two of us walked long enough until a voice called for us from the side of the road.

"Oh, aren’t you Xiangling's friend?"

When we passed the Wanmin Restaurant, Chef Mao greeted us with a bright smile. His smile is inviting us to come so I led Lumine over with me until we're just in front of the take out counter of the Wanmin restaurant.

"Yeah, right now I'm with my sister, Lumine. Lumine, this person is Chef Mao, he is owner of the Wanmin Restaurant and also the cook."

I introduced Lumine toward Chef Mao and Lumine bowed politely while strengthening the grip on my hands. She is clearly nervous.

"Ah, I heard about the talk. Your brother has been a great help for us since he often helps with delivery and stuff and he often talks about you. I see, bless the Lord of Geo that you two has reunited."

Chef Mao's smile was genuine and Lumine turned red slightly from embarrassment. I chuckled at that and use my free hand to pat her head.

"I didn’t tell about anything embarrassing about you so don’t worry. In fact, get used to it."

I think I always talk about Lumine almost everywhere that I go to. Not to mention, compared to other place I have more poster looking for Lumine in Liyue.

"...!!!"

Lumine turned to me with a glare like saying that isn’t the problem since she is just embarrassed that I talk about her left and right.

Well embarrassed Lumine is cute no one can blame me for wanting to pat her head.

"You're the one who go missing after all. It was hard to look for you and pick you up you know. You're too good at hide-and-seek."

What happens in detail isn’t exactly as simple as that since there are Fatui and the Celestia. But if I were to take it all away, that is what basically happens between us, a prolonged hide-and-seek game.

"I see, then as a celebratory for your reunion this meal is on the house. My daughter isn’t around though so it is just me here it might lacks a bit of the excitement."

Chef Mao offered with a happy smile that shows how he is glad that a friend of his daughter be able to reunite with a long lost family.

"It isn’t true at all, your cooking is as excellent as Xiangling. Lumine, you don’t mind it either won't you?"

I turned toward Lumine who merely nodded as she moved closer beside me. From her touch I can feel that she is opening up to me a bit more. Seems like when we returned to Monstadt, I could ask for her permission to go to her level 2 Cosmosphere.

To be fair, I'm a bit warry about why the sudden change in perception since Lumine would push me away one day and cling to me the next day. But since Lumine wished it like this then I don’t mind it too much. If her world broaden, she might one day find the forgiveness she needed to be able to be happy.

I stared at Lumine who sat across me and seems to be looking at the menu. Her mood has clearly improved as her eyes twinkled while looking at the menu. Then there is a hint of nostalgia there. She must have reminiscent her own journey in this land, maybe with Dainsleif by her side. Dainsleif for Lumine is just like Paimon for me.

Companion, friend, and also a mental support. The last are especially important for Lumine since stress and despair is something that would normally corrupt Reyvateil. They're very sensitive to emotional change either it is positive or negative. Even if it is just temporary, there is a time where Lumine loves and enjoy this Teyvat from the bottom of her hearts. If she doesn’t love this world then she won’t be able to sing [Reincarnation], heck, she won’t even think of doing that.

Like if I were to be honest, she could have grabbed me and sing [Ryule] and be done with Teyvat. It isn't like world ending is an uncommon occurrence. We have seen our share of worlds drying up for various reason before.

In the end of the day both me and Lumine are just Traveller. Our time in Teyvat is temporary and there would be a time we say goodbye to this land and move to a new one in a never ending cycle. We have no obligation to burn our life in order for a world to survive.

Not to mention that [Reincarnation] is incredibly dangerous Song to sing. Even if it is installed inside Lumine, there is just not enough Symphonic Energy to sing it through. The normal procedure would be having Lumine sings [Sublimation] first before using the energy converted from it to fuel [Reincarnation]. At least the world is going to saved.

The _world._ The people? Not so much.

When a world is ending, most of the time the people actually deserves such end. Taking energy gathered from the emotion of people are just so Archaic way of doing it. Not to mention it only increase the risk of failure because physical body serves as container of emotion and thus the emotion emitted is 1/1000 weaker than one without.

But Lumine moved to sing [Reincarnation] without [Sublimation] despite that.

The time she spent away from me, the time she spent with Dainsleif and the people of Kaen'riah seems to be worth of her life in Lumine's eyes. 

Normally I'll be so jealous toward Dainsleif because of this. But what he did has saved Lumine so I guess it is fair. He cares for Lumine in a way that is different to me so I can't just hate him. So, I’ll honor his affection and do my best to make Lumine happy.

"Hey, Lumine..."

Lumine looked upward from her menu and look at me.

I smiled at those eyes and patted her head. Lumine flinched at first but she got used to it moment later. The hands holding that menus were trembling slightly but not from fear or negative emotion. It was... something else. Lumine seems like she isn’t capable of identifying it either.

So, I started it first.

"... when you're ready."

When you find it to look forward and not inside.

"Let's go on a trip around Teyvat. There are many things I want to see together with you."

This world that you come to love also loves you back. It would be too sad for Lumine to keep thinking that the worlds hates her despite her sacrifice.

Lumine look at me with a sad look. I know it is too early to say it to her.

"It doesn’t need to be this year, it could be next, it could be ten years later, it could be after we become all wrinkled and old."

Lumine eyes cleared up as she just doesn’t expect me to tell her that I'll be with her for that long. Like, with our condition right now getting old and wrinkly would take another few hundreds years. Really, Lumine could be so silly sometimes.

I smiled to her.

"We'll be together forever this time, Lumine. I want to live together with you. So, you will never be lonely."

I have said it many times and I'm going to say it ever more times in the future. For Lumine's sake and also mine as well.

Lumine opened her eyes as if she wanted to talk but no sound has come out from her throat. She touched her necks as if she only remembered that she sealed her own voice. Her face made a conflicted expression as I can sense that dissonance start living inside her.

"...!"

Lumine's face contorted and her DH-wave fluctuate at that moment. It isn’t good for her so I took her hands over her neck and pull it away. Lumine looked at me with looks that seems to be a mix of desperation and distress. I believe it is an effect of the neglect as she become unstable easily.

I took Lumine's other hands and clapped it together and asking for Lumine to direct the flow of her erratic wave to me and not surrounding. It won't solve the problem but it would be able to buy me some times. Lumine's answer were frantic nod as she tightened her grips as if she was praying.

Then I looked around.

The place isn’t exactly good and to be honest I don’t want to do a first-aid here. When Lumine calmed down, she would be angry as well. But, I need to keep my priority straight.

I stood from my seat and beckoned Lumine to climb over my back. Her face looks somewhat pale and I can sense that her emotion fluctuates in a bad way. I coerced her for a bit until she finally relent.

I easily pick her up and we walked over Chef Mao who are handling a takeout order. Lumine keeps her head hanged low on my back as if hiding from the world as I told Chef Mao that Lumine got sick so I’m going to take her back with me. Thankfully enough Chef Mao doesn't pry too much about why Lumine got sick all of sudden and told me that we both could go back here for the free meal when Lumine is feeling better.

The road of Liyue is rather crowded and I sensed some eyes on me filled with curiosity. I ignored it though since it just doesn’t matter. Lumine's grip over my back did tighten so I simply quicken my pace while consoling her.

"Don’t worry, don’t be scared Lumine. Whatever happened, I'll do something about it."

Lumine grips are still tight. Seems like it didn’t echoes well inside Lumine in this condition.

... it can’t be helped. I'm not used to let the server examining my words but I need to do it.

I took a breath and start humming.

_Faura sonwe warma anw sol ciel_

_(_ Little bird who sings warmly for the world _)_

_Faura slep lyrnya yor ridalnae_

(Precious Little bird please have a peaceful undisturbed sleep)

_Wee ki ra khal reveris sos infel yor_

_(_ My dearest you, I'll protect you from darkness and nightmare all the same _)_

I repeated it few times and put my feelings to it. I have sung this to Lumine numerous times in the past, mostly when we only first left our homeworld and into the other. Lumine was a lot more frail back then despite both of us undergoing the same modification to enhance our physical capability. The change in environment is burdening her more than I can imagine.

At that time I made this song to let her knows that she will always have me. I deliberately made it a hymn to tell her that I didn’t lie. After all Hymmnos is a program language, so if my words doesn’t match the truth then the Tower won’t be able to process it into a Song and it would end up as a mere noise for Lumine's ears. If the song reached then it is already a sheer proof of my feeling.

Lumine must have realized so her grips loosened and she leaned over to get closer. I can’t blame her since our surrounding are rather loud and I can't possibly sing that loudly too. But for me, the important part is that Lumine stabilized enough when we finally get back to the inn.

The real one comes after this.

* * *

I bring Lumine to the room we shared in the inn and put her over on her bed. Lumine looks at me with her mouth opening and closing like before. There is a desperation reflected in her eyes.

I pressed my hands over her forehead. The changes in her subconscious hasn’t bring about illness to her physical self. The only way to calm her turbulent hearts are by diving to the appropriate level or administer some medicine. The former isn’t exactly do-able since Lumine hasn’t let me in deeper than level 2 not to mention it is simply dangerous for Lumine who isn’t in a good condition.

In short, if I forced my way into her hearts then she'll break.

"... I dislike this method but..."

... it can’t be helped.

I retracted my hand and kissed her forehead to reassure her that I'll be coming back soon. Lumine look at me with feverish eyes at the borderline of crying. It is a sign that her emotional feeling towards me are that messy.

It is completely my mistake to try on changing her perception before her hearts could follows.

I gritted my teeth as I took my bag and took out a Noctilucous Jade that I have modified to be a Grathnode Crystal. It is one of the thing I completed when I first laid a hand of it and I think I might have a use of it one day. But I didn’t expect it to be a suppressant.

I took a deep breath and grab it before returning to Lumine. Her hands reached out to me and I take it and grab it tightly. Seeing her in pain like this hurts me and even knowing how the Grathnode Crystal would affect Lumine hurts me more.

I helped Lumine to sit down on the bed and moved her so she has her backs facing me. I took a seat on the bed and hug her from behind while undoing the scarf over her neck. Under the fabric is a pattern that has crystal shape drawn in brown-red line. It is Lumine's Installer, a place to install Song, vaccine for any virus, and enhance a Reyvateil capability.

The catch of it all are it is going to be really painful. Not to the point of dying but it is still unpleasant and somewhat close to that. When she told me before, it was like being hit by hammer on the head. 

"...!!!!"

Lumine must have caught up on what I’m going to do since her body tensed. I traced the line on her neck with my thumb. The symmetrical tattoo felt slightly cold under my fingers. As I do that, Lumine visible shivering with her heels digging on the bed.

Aside from its importance, Installer is also incredibly sensitive parts of a Reyvateil. Because of its nature, if touched by someone she doesn't forgive, it'll change place to somewhere else.

But more importantly...

I press my lips there as I mumbled her Hymmn Code so I could gain access to Lumine's Installer, ignoring her protest. I can understand why since she must have anticipated that I'm going to hurt her even if it is just mentally. All I can do is pray that it won't damage her Cosmosphere.

"You can trash around as much as you want... you can hit me as well..."

I'm sorry. I mumbled that apology before I pressed the Jade into the Installer. The pattern shine vividly and absorbed the Jade slowly but surely. Meanwhile, Lumine is struggling under my holds and she kicked her feet to the air wanting to run away. The shaking in her body shows me that if she were to have her voice, she would be shouting to the top of her lung right now. Even if she can’t shout, I could feel droplets of water on my hand that were wrapped around her stomach.

But I shut off all of it from entering my mind as I kept pushing into her until all of it is fully inside. Lumine's reaction decreased greatly as the last things I saw was her toes digging deep into the sheets.

When I finished, Lumine had fainted but with better complexion than before and her wave has calmed down. When she woke up later she should be feeling better.

"..."

I laid Lumine back to bed and took a change of clothes from her bag before changing her clothes into one that is more comfortable for sleeping. Her chest rise up and down rhythmically so at least her pain isn’t brought over to her dreams. That's a relief at least.

"Sweet dreams, Lumine."


	7. Two Side of the Same Coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this time it is Lumine's POV and you can actually trace on what kind of world Lumine's subsconsciousness will be. I think I might modify the rating after getting to level 4 since that is where it kinda goes...... like My Dearest You and one level is straight up coming from Dear Brother, Listen.
> 
> But well, when Aether cleared level 5 Lumine would be a bit kinder and open to her emotion since her swings calmed down. At the end of the day Lumine's affection toward Aether has always been at max level lol.

The day has changed when I woke up from my slumbers.

Higher cheiling colored red and yellow. Surrounding that feels different to what I know. The smell of sea.

' _I see... I... yesterday..._ '

I have a brief recollection of what happened the day before as I remember that unpleasant sensation. No, in fact it is something that I have felt ever since Aether get inside my hearts. A division appeared inside my hearts and they have diversing opinion about him.

I... I hated Aether. I thought of him like that until last year. I know it is selfish of me and how it is unfair to Aether since everything is just a series of unfortunate events. But, I can't help but feel hatred toward Aether. I want to kill him and torture him and blame him for everything that happened in my life. My life would be easier if I never met him in the first place.

But at the same time I love him. I love him with all my hearts. If I were to sing, I want to sing for his sake. If I were to die, I want to die by his sake. My happiness and joy is always close by Aether's side. What creates me that live today is Aether. Even after these long, this emotion doesn’t falter at all.

Two side of me.

Love and hatred toward Aether.

Up until this now, my hatred has always been in control. But these past few months, those 500 years worth of hatred were melted slowly one by one. With each day, one hatred melted and turned into love.

No...

Maybe my hatred was being pushed away the moment Aether come for me at that day, at that Promised Time. EXEC_REINCARNATION/. is at its core a love song toward the world. It is a song of healing and hope. After all, if I didn't have that much of love, I won’t be able to revive the rotten trees and brings it to cover the whole world.

At that time...

Who did I sing the song for? Was it for Teyvat? This world who has taken everything from me?

No...

I have always denied it.

I refused to see it.

But at that song... the reason that song succeed in the first place...

I turned over to the side and saw Aether sleeping over the chair beside my bed. It doesn’t look comfortable no matter how you look at it. Aether must have watched over me for the whole night.

This is the real Aether.

Aether who always put me over anything else in the world, even above his own self. Aether who always stretch his hand for me to take. Aether who touch me with gentle touch paired with gentle smile.

Warm, warm, Aether who always whisper his love for me.

My one... and only Knight.

"..."

I pushed the thought away and burried it deeply. This growing feeling is a trouble in all sorts of meanings. For these past 500 years, my view of Aether has distorted so much I can’t tell which one is real and which one is just in my mind. It is a coping mechanism that I created myself to be able to last these long all alone.

... no, maybe my mind has long broken.

Like, I can feel it that my Cosmosphere is just another hell after hell. Aether's action toward me who always make sure that I won’t be lonely also shows it. He must have seen a desolate land inside me. But it isn’t exactly wrong since my heart is desolate and the only thing that kept me from breaking is, ironically enough, Aether's sheer will.

I reached out my hands and touch Aether's unkempt hair and toyed with it for a bit. Even if we live together for few months already, I feel that my body doesn’t move as I will it. Aether said that my body is in state of dissonance and he'll do something about it.

I... shouldn't think about it.

If I break again, Aether would be using _that_ to me. I know it is something that can’t be helped but it doesn’t lessen the pain. It is something that is used to forcefully tune my body since I can’t do it myself.

I don’t want to have that two days in a row.

I pulled my hand away just in time for Aether to wake up.

His sleepy eyes are rather clouded but it cleared after few blinks. He realized that I’m awake and made a weak smile to me.

"How are you feeling?"

Aether is always kind to me.

It is rather uncomfortable how I can’t answer him.

So, I simply nod and show that I’m not mad at how Aether can be so extreme sometimes. But now that I think about it, Aether always rather extreme when it is about me. I can’t recall it as easily as before... is it because I'm broken...?

Aether expression changed and he moved closer until I could sense his forehead on mine as our eyes locked with each other. What is Aether trying to do?

"... You're not mad?"

Mad? Me? To Aether?

No way.

We have hurt each other so much yesterday was just a scratch. Also, for some reason staying with Aether felt comforting now.

Seems like my feeling reached him as he pulled away for a bit with relieved sigh. He then brush off the hair in front of my with kind touch.

It is short lived as he then asked, "So, what do you remember from yesterday? Did you remember the Wangmin Restaurant?"

I tilted my head. What is that place?

Aether seems somewhat relieved to my answer and says, "Good."

I don’t know what is good about it at all.

But I know that Aether is keeping some information confidential even for me. It was a bit irritating but I have an idea about what might be the cause. Aether used suppressant on me to forcefully push down whichever of me back to my unconsciousness. Then my mind must have made a wall in my memory to prevent the dissonance to return.

"Oh yeah, sorry for being sudden but we're going back to Monstadt tomorrow. A sudden request and all that."

Aether then leave the room saying he'll grab breakfast for us both. I merely waved my hand to his back and saw the door closed behind him.

The silence dawned in the room and I looked outside the window. I know Aether shortened the trip because he is just over-protective about me. He can't fix me directly and a part of me reject him so if I were to act up again then it is another one of those crystal that I despise.

Sometimes I wonder how Aether managed to change such material to have the properties of our homeworld. Even that Dive machine in our house is something that feels oddly nostalgic. But that is what makes Aether amazing...

"...!"

... Huh?

Since when I started thinking of Aether as 'Aether' and not 'Brother'? No, to be fair Aether never treat me as a sister for so long. I only call him 'Brother' out of spite and to stop him from getting closer...

' _I have changed..._ '

This is a sensation that is different than what I ever felt before. It doesn’t hurt but it is confusing. Aether said that he'll wait for me to open up my heart. Is it what he meant?

I feel the heat creeping on my cheeks.

But I don’t want to put a name in this emotion just yet. I still need to watch Aether and see if I can learn to trust him again. Although it would be nice if I could... somehow I feel that I'm being painted in his colors again after all...

* * *

Aether was dragged by someone called Fischl and Bennett for something like Domain-adventuring. I guess that place like that still exist albeit the Abyss as its own realm has melded back to Teyvat thus making the two realm into one. It was the world's supposed face.

That girl called Fischl... feels somewhat familiar. It felt like I ever saw someone like her in a TV show back in my Homeworld. The Fischl-look alike would be speaking in roundabout ways and how she has cursed eyes or something when it is just color lens. It should be different person though, that girl is pure Human. Also it was a tv show so it must be a fake.

Aether would tell me about Bennett from time to time and I ever saw him visit as well. Aether says that he has a natural unlucky traits... and I somewhat understand. In my eyes Bennett looked like a chaotic song, one that I would hear as an example in a class. He totally belongs to this world as its people but his wave is made with unnatural frequency that is different compared to this world. Because of that anomaly in frequency, the world tried to fix him and the process is what other people call as 'unlucky' strike.

But the unique things for these two are, when they're together somehow the DS-Wave around them become one with the world... or rather, it slowly attuned to the frequency of this world. If the ‘unlucky’ strike is indeed coming from the dissonance then Bennett's unfortunate accident might lessen from now on since he is with Fischl. I should ask Aether later if he realized such change.

Talking about Aether, he wanted to refuse at first, he is worried about me. So I simply shook my head and push him toward those two. He always has this streak when it is about me but I don’t want him to sacrifice everything for my sake. Not to mention I need a bit of time alone.

I take the board that I would normally use when going around without Aether. I know that not everyone is capable of understanding what I’m trying to say with a look or gesture. In fact I think only Aether know about how to do so.

... Really, the amount of time I think about Aether is increasing by days that it is conflicting. I can’t just let down my guard to prevent the bug from activating. That stabilizer is painful and I dislike having my memory sealed off.

But it is also Aether's fault.

If he was as horrible as I imagined him these past 500 years I would be able to go an easy lonely death. But Aether is just so kind, so loving, so careful at handling me that I start looking forward to tomorrow. I dislike it when he would just casually step in the blank time I spent without him around.

He really is horrible.

But that is also a part that I like about him.

Really, I don’t know myself...


	8. So, anyone is going to explain or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many characters appear here even if just as a side. I truly have trouble writing Fischl lol and to be fair this one is rather hard to write simply because of the sheer amount of people I need to remember that they're around.
> 
> I'm playing using JP audio so if the characters give different impression to the game then it might be because of that. I know that the EN Rosaria is portrayed as someone mean but JP Rosaria is actually portrayed as someone who is rather awkward but is generally good at taking care of other. Like, duh if she is just mean, she won't get Cryo Vision XD

"So, anyone here ready to explain what are you trying to pull?"

I was dragged to Cat's Tail by Bennett and Fischl just few hours after I returned to Monstadt. In this place not only these two but Amber, Lisa, Rosaria, Kaeya, Diluc, and even Albedo are here. Rosaria and Diluc aside, these members totally have no idea what peace mean.

I guess Albedo is here because he smells trouble. After what happened between us, we've become close friend. I also find it easy to trust Albedo compared to the other because he just 'knows' how me and Lumine is made. Rhinedottir seems to us Lumine's imagery in designing Albedo so I just can't bring myself to hate him.

More importantly...

"Well, well, don't be so on guard. It isn’t like we'll eat you or something~" Kaeya seems to be rather relaxed but coming for Kaeya it is hard to believe.

It is Kaeya after all.

"Right, we're just wondering what is the condition between you and your little sister. Is everything okay?" Lisa's seems to be curious in a bad way.

It is Lisa after all.

"Is that even the way to treat little sister?"

Rosaria is doubting the basic definition of our relationship, not that I didn't realize it. Lumine and my relationship is more of a lover than siblings after all. From what I can check, Lumine doesn't nullify our contract either so even with our present strained condition, our relationship on paper doesn't really change.

... There's no way I'll tell them about how Lumine and I vowed to each other at 18 years old though. Albedo gave me some 'looks' when I explained about my contract with Lumine and so if even Albedo make 'looks' I can't imagine how would other react when they know.

Anyway...

Amber seems to be simply curious about the progression since after I introduce the two, Lumine and Amber would spent some time together for few times. Bennett is telling Diona to bring some drink since it is on Diluc's tab today which make the cat delighted in dark way. Yeah, I pretend to not see that. Fischl is with him to make sure no bad luck just coming from who knows where. When those two are together, the bad luck is fixed after all.

Seems like these three are harmless. Now to answer the question I guess.

"Well we're okay as far as I see it. Lumine seems to be pissed off but she let me do whatever I wanted so I guess she doesn't hate me as much as she looked. She isn't angry that I undo her scarf and change her clothes."

Like it is clear that she is annoyed at me in general but seems like she doesn’t mind that I do what is necessary...

"Undoing... that scarf..."

Huh...?

"Changing... clothes..."

Wait, why Diluc is covering his face?

Why Amber turned red as well!?

Why Lisa is grinning and why Rosaria is covering Fischl's ears!?

Bennett seems to be wondering why everyone look weird...

Hmm, it is just something that should be common enough to do. Like, if Lumine can't do anything to save herself then it is my role to save her at any cost? This is probably another difference of culture between Ar Tonelico and Teyvat.

I turned to Albedo.

Albedo sighed deeply as he seems to get it before he asked me.

"What is hidden under those scarf?"

I think for a bit at the question and how to respond to it.

Normally I won’t tell anyone about the Installer Port. Like, it isn’t something pleasant to share to other especially those Reyvateil doesn't trust completely. That part is delicate after all.

But except for me, there is no one who can exploit it so it should be safe...

Now I'm in a bind...

"Is it something that might harm Lumine if we were to know?" Albedo questioned as he seems to understand my silence to be my unwillingness to answer.

I laughed slightly at that, giving affirmation toward the question. Well it is true that at normal condition I won't tell anyone since it is Lumine's privacy.

Albedo who knows what my silence actually meant, seems to be deep in thought. He then questioned again, "... Then, is it normally bad if you were to do that?"

Normal things related to installer huh... there are time I use it to put enhancement crystal but it isn't exactly a pleasant process. I only do that because Lumine agreed to it since she wanted to be stronger. The only thing from it that isn’t unpleasant is when it is to learn Hymmnos Extract songs and it was like so rare and far inbetween.

For our whole life, Lumine only have 3 Extract Song which are [Ryuse], [Reincarnation], and [Sublimation] as a Traveller pack installed to her. Considering that [Ryuse] basically provided us for our base need of survival there really is no need for us to go back to Ar Tonelico and have another Extract Song installed to Lumine.

So, if it is the question of good and bad then...

"Yeah, it is bad. Like this time it is partially my fault and I won't be able to complain if I were to be beaten half-dead from doing that. Lumine is kinda soft to me even while she openly hates me."

I think out of 9, 6 parts of Lumine hates me for what happened to us in Teyvat. To be fair it isn't exactly my fault that we got separated and things that follows. But if hating me is what made Lumine go on then I don't mind the hate. But since Lumine still accept me to dive into her heart then there are parts of her who loves me still.

Seriously Lumine is too lenient to me.

"Wait, so something bad happened?" Rosaria looks somewhat legitimately surprised.

What is that question?

"Yeah, Lumine is currently unstable so when something were to happen I need to be really careful. What I could do here are limited too... now that I think about it, I should go to Sumeru and get some herbs stock in case she got sick. But there is no way I let her stay in Monstadt... oh wait, the Warp point might still be usable...."

It isn’t the time to dilly-dally here like this!

I stood up and was about to leave to prepare for a trip to Sumeru when Kaeya took my hand to stop me from leaving and said, "Yes, stop over there..."

I frowned. Now what?

"I see, seems like we should learn to make exception. How boring~"

What does Lisa mean with that?

"T-thank goodness..."

Amber!?

"I'll help with the Sumeru stuff you needed. Well, now that Kaeya is taking the winery part, I have more leisure time as well. Anyway, you wondered why we bring you here right?" Diluc said as he seemed to understand many things.

Ah right there is that.

"So, since Fischl and Bennett didn’t invite Lumine then it is something she shouldn’t hear or you don’t want her to know? Just to say it, anything that harms Lumine is no good. I'll use any means necessary to trample on it."

I believe in you guys but just to be sure.

"No, no, it isn’t like that! We just want to know about what Miss Lumine like!" Bennet desperately denied the accusations.

"I won’t give Lumine okay!"

Lumine is mine.

"It's not like we're taking her from you. Also you're too narrow and stingy as a man!" Kaeya responded as he made me sit back on the seat.

Narrow? Stingy? It isn't that.

"I have a good enough reason for that though?"

Like the time when I first bring Lumine here. You think I didn't keep grudge over that?

"Geez, the talk won’t go like this. So, just to make sure you and Lumine are born at the same day and date right?"

It is the first time I ever saw Diluc being this odd in conversation. Also what's with that question?

"Yeah, we're twin after all? Like isn’t that rather obvious?"

Does people start calling other as twin just because they have the same face or something? This world doesn't have DNA test but I can reassure them that Lumine and I did come from the same egg cell even if we're developed differently after.

"Two stars fallen into this realm at the destined time. Yeah, this is indeed fate! In the moment the stars returned to sky, a banquet should be appropriate!"

Fischl talk in a way that is just so... Fischl. Oz, where is Oz? I need translator here.

"Ah right, we wanted to throw a welcome party for Lumine. I know it is late but I want her to know that she is welcome in this city. But since we don’t know how we should word it, we think it'll be better to do it as birthday party," Amber said while looking at me to explain how things become like this.

At that day the Knight of Favonius made it clear that Lumine and I aren't welcome in Monstadt. To be fair, I could just say screw them and bring Lumine to hiding. I stayed in Monstadt because the other insisted on it. 

But I understand, a welcome party huh... the idea itself isn’t bad but...

"I won’t tell you to stop but can it get pushed a bit? Lumine needed to keep herself neutral so an excitement might throw her balance."

Lumine lost it when I told her about living with her forever since she seems to be liking the idea. It is an effect from two side of the same coin trying to fight each other for control, making Lumine frail body that can't handle the pressure collapsed.

The stabilizer forcefully calm it down but it seems like the side effect is memory loss. Lumine's mind must have sealed it off so she won’t get excited at bad timing. But having too many blanks would eventually lead to another problem so I don't want to use it unnecessarily.

"Is the timing still bad?" Kaeya asked.

Kaeya was few people I tell about the nature of Lumine's dual persona. I also tell Diluc and Rosaria as well in advance since they are rather deeply involved in the matter of Abyss. Lisa found out on her own that Lumine doesn't exactly made from similar stuff with the people of Teyvat.

... I guess I did announce to them that I'm not exactly a person as well by extension.

But more importantly...

"Yeah, I would need a week or two to be sure. Albedo, can you come over tomorrow or something? I need help with _that_."

I turned to Albedo and tell him that I need his help again. He is the most well-versed in the technology of Ar Tonelico after all.

Also if I succeed with that dive to level 2 and 3, it should stabilize Lumine a great deal to have such a sharp jump in emotion coming from surprise party. The best case scenario is that I get to access her level 4 and 5 so I could start looking for the place she seal her voice. If my prediction is right, it should be deeper than 5 since the deeper it is planted the more it affect her behavior. I won't be surprised if it is in level 9...

I shook the thought away since it is too premature to even think about it. I need to consult Lilac when I get into level 2 tomorrow.

"That was quick. I thought you would need another week based on the book," Albedo seems genuinely surprised.

To be fair, me too.

"Don't worry I'm surprised as well. No, I'm happy, I’m happy but I'm at lost on how to react..." I also tell my opinion to Albedo about how it is too quick for Lumine to accept me.

Like, Lumine bypassed the vow we created together that we have upheld ever since we made it. In fact Lumine and I are considered as the longest pair too if we count from the time we did the pseudo-contract in which we made at our 6 years old birthday. Vow in nature become binding the longer we uphold it, especially the one I have with Lumine. To overcome the boundary, Lumine should have hated me more than the vow could contain. If not then she won't be able to confront me back at Windblume Festival.

That's the reason why I somewhat steel myself for a long fight. I even melded some Grathnode Crystal in case things go awry because I can't just fix Lumine directly. And yet, here I am capable of diving into her level 2 in a week time.

Really... how does Lumine's mind work anyway?

"Oh my, is it what you told me before? The one with going to subconsciousness of someone," Lisa questioned since I did tell her once about it after she found out on her own.

I nodded at that.

Amber, Bennet, Diluc, Rosaria and Fischl turned toward me questioning what Lisa meant with that. I guess I didn't really tell them the detail of this subconsciousness shenanigans. 

"Yeah, but it only works to Lumine... or rather Lumine's race. By theory it worked on me too but it is different... well, I can’t explain in detail about it since I'm not exactly an expert. But, don’t worry it won’t work to just anyone. Albedo and Sucrose tried it before and it doesn’t work."

In my place an experiment to dive into normal human's mind were created but while theory-wise it is possible, it is impossible to do in practice. Reyvateil can be dived because they're actively linked to server so we could find their address there. But human doesn't have such server that we connected to so it is impossible to make a mind map out of it. Without such mind map, diving is impossible.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I also tried to ask if it is possible for me to dive into Lumine but Aether won't let me you know. His eyes when pulling the sword were serious," Albedo added as he told an episode during the Dive machine building time.

There is no way I'll let it of course.

"I, I see, you tried to ask..." Amber's eyes toward Albedo were weird, maybe she praised his bravery.

"Well, at any rate it is like that. I'll find any of you if I think it is safe. So until then don’t do anything okay?"

I don’t want to make Lumine suffer unnecessarily. The suppressant isn't exactly a pleasant experience. So, if I can I won’t be doing anything that might agitate her.

"We don’t mind it. Well I would be too scared to do anything either in the first place. The Princess is scary when angered," Kaeya sighed out as he seems to reminding about the few times he met with the Princess of the Abyss.

I turned to Kaeya before asking, "Now that you speak of it, I want to know few things about Khaen'riah."

Kaeya's face grimaced and Diluc sulked somewhat. Albedo put up a neutral expression at the very least while Lisa erase any trace of expression on her face. Rosaria conveniently bring Amber, Bennett and Fischl away as she felt that it isn’t for outsider like them to interfree.

I thanked Rosaria in my heart and I knew some of those remaining are thankful as well. Only when that those not involved left the area that Kaeya asked, "So, what is it you want to ask? If it is about the Princess you should have known better."

I nodded at that. Kaeya is right because Lumine truly is closing her hearts off to her subordinate, not that most of them could talk to her as equal. The curse that befall the people of Khaen'riah is just that strong after all.

What I wanted to know is the other things and I put it in words.

"Yeah, it isn’t about Lumine actually. Of course in the end it goes there but what I want to know isn’t directly related to her."

Lisa made an understanding voice as she smiles while saying, "The personality of one is shaped by their environment... is what you imply right, young man?"

I nodded and Kaeya made a grim face. He seems to think on his words since he doesn’t has a good image in Khaen'riah. I can imagine that that he is the only one who are remotely human and I know that being alone is the worst. Just how heavy the weight of curse called hope that is placed on Kaeya? I can’t even begine to imagine it.

"... I don’t have the best impression on them for sure. The Princess is actually around for few more generation so I'm not sure that it is something that might help."

Kaeya started with such words. He made it clear that his impression on Khaen'riah is anything but good and he only knows Lumine's cold facade.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I don’t mind."

The good and bad is what will shape the Cosmosphere. Since I'm going there, I better have more information than not.

Kaeya sighed and then started his story.

"It was dark. Cold and dark."

I understand what Kaeya meant as I saw the endless darkness when stepping into the Abyss. I can feel it that it isn’t the place for any living being. At the same time I remember getting angry at the Celestia who did that to the people of Khaen'riah. To be fair, those in Celestia made some sense though.

"Then there is laughter of the mage. They’re happy of the birth of someone with human's form. I was the crystallization of their hope for release. If I were to be honest, I was doted by everyone living there and there is a time I truly wanted to save them even if I need to turn the world into my enemy. Really, if it wasn’t Ragnvindr family but someone much worse, I might really turn into enemy of humanity."

Kaeya's story is filled with irony as he somewhat reminisced of the old days in the Abyss. I was glad that he isn’t tortured. After all in some phase of history from Ar Tonelico, Reyvateil like Lumine used to be treated as mere tools as well.

Tool is there to be used and considered to have no emotion. Lumine used to cry for those generation when we were back home. It must be something like a living hell for them. So, seeing that Kaeya does have a good childhood is nice.

But at the same time I wonder why Kaeya would be placed in Diluc's family and not to someone else.

When I put it in words, surprisingly the one who answer is Albedo who said, "... it is most likely your sister's doing."

"Lumine did?"

"That Princess?"

Kaeya and I asked the question at almost the same timing.

"Yeah, it is more about how she would exile anyone that has human’s form. She outcasted my master and I as well but she would made sure that we won’t just die or wander around as we're given a mission that would have lasted forever. I think she must have known some Ragnvindr before and know their trait enough to know that Kaeya would find that the Abyss aren't correct either. Seed of doubt is strong after all," Albedo explained his own case as he told about his theory on how Lumine thinks of stuff.

Albedo then added that from his observation of the current Lumine who is truly dependent on me, he can’t see Lumine as someone heartless enough to have her subordinate suffer. To be fair the Lumine that I know can indeed totally do that. That is just so like her, even.

It seems that Albedo's hypothesis hit close to home for Kaeya and Diluc as Diluc can only say, "I... see..."

At least I learned that even in the Abyss, Lumine hasn’t really lost herself. It would meant that Khaen'riah is worth the protection at that time. Maybe she will show it to me through her Cosmosphere.

"Khaen'riah huh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next chapter:
> 
> "You sure you wanted to do this with my pace?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "... It's been a while, Honorary Knight... I mean, Aether. Lumine too, is the life in Monstadt comfortable enough for you two?"
> 
> "Aether, remember that we're standing here."


	9. Now how to explain this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to have this and next as dedicated Cosmosphere lvl 2 but I change my mind and just add another eventual heartbreak XD
> 
> Oh and yeah Aether forgot that there are people watching is a staple. Well, I'm also writing the spicy scene while keeping up with the update. It is at 7k with half of it only about doing it. If I go on edit, it might get longer.
> 
> Not important note: This is supposed to go online tomorrow but I hit wrong button so I published it early XD

"You sure you wanted to do this with my pace?"

"..."

"Yes, I understand."

"And what are you two talking about?"

"Oh, Albedo welcome. You sure look like you have nothing to do."

"Well, no thanks to certain two."

Today is the day I asked Albedo to help on diving toward Lumine's level 2 Cosmosphere. Well he seems to be rather free now since the world isn’t burning and is moving independently from Celestia. No one really know how it'll end up since the Archon were no longer with us for real and from what I heard even if the Vision itself is functional, there has been no one who gain new Vision. The only reason it doesn’t fall into pure chaos is because many nation have parted ways with their Archon and Vision itself is a rarity.

To be fair, I shouldn’t have dismissed the topic since the reason the system even broke in the first place is our appearance in this land as outsider. So, what happened to Teyvat is partially our fault. If Lumine and I never get into equation, Tsaritsa's rebellion is bound to fail and right now no one would remember about Snezhnaya.

"..."

Lumine averted her eyes from Albedo.

... Lumine seems to be bad with Albedo's type. Can’t help her on that. Reyvateil is also an interesting subject since it is like influencing the world with only emotion and song, something that would interest Albedo.

I should just change the topic.

"I'm just asking if Lumine wanted to go together to the Lantern Festival next month."

After all it'll be the time for Lantern Festival soon. Our visit to Liyue before ended bad after all. I also want to show Lumine the Mei Xiao's Lantern this time. I have held back for years to show her that.

Of course we didn’t actually talk about that so Lumine is giving me a long stare.

Sorry, I'll invite you properly later.

Albedo gave me a stare but sighed out while saying, "I'll just accept that. Also I'm not going to be sorry but..."

Albedo entered the house casually and quickly went toward the room with the dive machine, I did let him do that during the time he helped me build the machine. To be fair I’m too busy thinking seeing the one entering behind Albedo to even say that he need to knock.

"... It's been a while, Honorary Knight... I mean, Aether. Lumine too, is the life in Monstadt comfortable enough for you two?"

It is Jean or rather, Master Jean now that Captain Varka stepped down from injury. She is indeed so busy with everything that the last time we met are around a month ago or something. I was too focused on making the Dive Machine to care about other. I mean, I only remember about how Lumine would be sitting nearby when I meld the parts and assembling it. Oh and probably Albedo.

I didn’t even remember about Jean until Albedo mentioned about the Ludi. In fact I was more of surprised that she is inside the house since it is so unlike Jean to do so without permision of house owner. I guess Albedo invited himself in so probably she just followed...

That was when I realized that Lumine took a step behind and grabbed the back of my clothes. I took a glance to her who just look below without meeting anyone’s gaze. Lumine's wave fluctuated a bit but it isn’t exactly bad.

... I need to calm down.

I held Lumine's hand that felt a bit cold as she has it knuckled up onto my clothes. I sneaks my fingers on the opening and loosen it up. I don’t want Lumine to injure herself.

"Yeah, it's been a while Master Jean. Also I'm no longer a Honorary Knight for the Favonius since I have my own Princess to protect after all. Monstadt has been kind to Lumine so there is no problem in our side. So, what do we owe the visit?"

Jean opened her eyes and her sight went toward Lumine who immediately hide behind me. To be fair since we're exactly the same height I can’t cover Lumine completely so Jean can still see her. Well, it kinda shows that the Princess that I meant is Lumine.

"A-ah, I see... I'm glad that you don’t find any inconvenience. Actually there is nothing of importance that I come over. Albedo just invite me over since he said that he is going to your place for something... if it is a problem I'll go back."

Jean tried to keep her composure but she is failing. I guess I did rarely show a direct disapproval of anyone's visit before. I never did too since there is no need for something like that but this time I have Lumine so I can't just accept anyone.

... Now that I think about it, my personality become rather twisted after having Lumine back. It isn’t good to antagonize other just because they might hurt Lumine. But at certain extent, my animosity is actually rather justified.

At any rate I actually don't mind the visit.

The one with a say in it is Lumine.

I turned toward Lumine to ask for her approval. Granted, the diving machine won’t show Lumine's sleeping face and they can’t see what happened inside the Cosmosphere in the first place. But if Lumine is uncomfortable on having Jean around, I should ask her to leave.

I'm also in the middle of finding a way to reject Jean too.

Lumine looked back at me before looking toward Jean. Jean seems to be at loss of words from the silent staring. It can’t be helped, really, since Lumine is rather aware that she indirectly caused the Archon to disappear even if the direct reason is still Celestia.

Lumine's grip over my hand loosened and she eventually nodded. Seems like she doesn’t mind it.

At that I nodded toward Jean.

Jean let out a breathe of relief.

In other side I wonder what Lumine is thinking right now. Like, I didn’t tell too many people on how Lumine's power is somewhat scientific in nature. Jean was those I didn't give a brief explanation about the detail either since she is busy.

"... is it okay to let her see?"

... I'm kinda worried Jean might faint seeing the machinery.

Lumine stepped outside my shadow and nodded once more. Seems like it isn’t too much of a problem for her.

I sighed and turn toward Jean.

"I'm sorry that I can’t give a proper welcome but if you don’t mind, want to come inside?"

Jean's face beamed up and I can’t say anything to that. Lumine pulled my sleeves and I led Jean into the Dive room while still holding Lumine's hand. She didn’t let go after all so I see no reason to let her go either.

Albedo who was doing some observation while reading the book regarding Wave Theory originating from my homeworld turned over when he felt us inside our room. His face looks somewhat bored but at the same time interested since Jean is following us from behind. I didn’t turn around to see Jean's expression but I’m sure she is rather surprised at the big capsule in front of her.

I need to do explanation later isn't it?

Lumine finally let go of my hand and her steps toward her side of the capsule were somewhat light. She was so scared and negative just now but her moods improved for no reason. It must be something she learned during her stays in Teyvat.

Lumine opened the capsule before turning over to me as she seems to need me for something. Of course I come for her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lumine's eyes doesn’t show discomfort but she seems like she wanted to demand something. My guess were somewhat right when she lifted her hair to reveal the nape of her neck which is still covered with scarf.

Knowing what she wanted me to do made me blush.

"Y-you sure!?"

Lumine is showing off her Installer port willingly to me. Not really showing yet sure since it is still hidden under her scarf but she wanted me to undo it. But still if she is willing to let me touch it voluntarily then I could think she let me step in... right?

Lumine keep herself seated on the capsule and showing her back to me. I can see that her necks are a bit red as well. She must be embarrassed too even for a bit. Installer is the direct place to see the Reyvateil Triangular Nodes, something similar to their hearts. We can't actually see the content but it is still embarrassing and intimate all the same.

This time it isn't to install anything though but more to let Lumine connect to the Dive machine. She would do that on her own last time so I'm surprised she let me now. I can’t help but gulping at the sight and bend my body over so I could at least cover Lumine's back from everyone here.

"If you're not willing just give me a sign..."

Just in case Lumine change her mind.

Lumine nodded and I hesitantly touched the clips that hold her scarf together. I put the clips on the table and then I untie the scarf covering Lumine's neck to reveal her Installer port. The last time was an emergency but this time I can see it clearly. The tattoo that was shaped in a star mark as the core with symmetrical line felt enticing for some reason especially knowing that Lumine is rather sensitive to touch there.

I unconsciously traced my finger on the pattern. It can’t be helped since it is just so fitting for Lumine. The last time we get so close there is no border between us, I would trace the line...

I heard someone clear their throat and I freeze up.

"Aether, remember that we're standing here."

... right, Albedo and Jean is here.

Lumine quickly turned over so even if she doesn’t has her scarf Albedo and Jean won’t be aware of her Installer port. I mentally clicked my tongue at the disturbance but I somewhat understand why Albedo stopped me.

I turned over to them and answered, "... You saved me back there."

Like, I think I won’t be able to stop myself if Albedo didn’t stop me and risking some Noise to appear in Lumine.

Albedo shrugged saying, "Learned to get used to it... well, seems like Lumine is already inside the capsule though."

I glanced back toward Lumine and she indeed has retreated into the capsule and linked herself to the Diving machine. Seems like that is my cue to get in soon as well.

"Then I'm going. If my wave and Lumine drop down to critical level..."

Just to make sure I remind Albedo about the safety measure.

"I'll cut the power link and stop the process. After that I should wake you up with any means necessary. If Lumine awake normally then good, if she doesn’t you'll do something."

Albedo gave me the perfect answer for the emergency measure. Indeed it is better for me to do something regarding to Lumine since I can somehow forcefully tune Lumine when things go south. I don’t know how Lumine would manipulate the dynamic H-wave in order to harm the people of Teyvat and I doubt they have a mean to protect themselves from it.

"Aether, Albedo, what are you two talking about?" Jean questioned since she seems to not understand what we're talking about. No one informed her after all.

I merely signalled Albedo to do explanation to Jean since he is the one who bring this mess in the first place. Albedo made a face that he unwillingly agree so I entered my side of capsule. Jean wondering what we talking about but I ignored it and prepare myself.

I faintly hear Albedo mentioning about the status of mine and Lumine's DH Wave and start synchronizing the two waves. My consciousness floats away when I hear that he is saying that Diving is commenced.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the place I landed in level 1. I looked at my surrounding and it really is Lumine's level 2 Comosphere after seeing that the area become more detailed. The previously destroyed ruins is now somewhat similar to housing district of Kaen'riah and the Cathedral from level 1 now looks like someone actually use it.

It was as if this is the Kaen'riah that isn’t yet destroyed by the Celestian.

I was about to call for Lilac but before I do that, she already appear before my eyes while saying, "Welcome back Master Aether!"

"I'm back Lilac. How was the condition of Lumine's heart currently?"

Like, I did use Grathnode Crystal to calm her down and she lost a part of her memories. To be precise, the memory of Wangmin restaurant.

"Lumine is doing better. The force shut down did make some crack but it isn’t like it is something that lethal. It also jogs some unconscious memory as well since this level is supposed to be still rather deserted."

Lilac then explained about the level 2 in which it is based to the oldest memory of Teyvat that Lumine has. The place looks bright and not as dark as level 1 because this is the default condition. Lumine did suffer from duality but she isn’t exactly depressed in the way she lose her will to live.

"Well, but half of Lumine's survival wish come from Master Aether. The other half is atonement desire," Lilac added.

"I see..."

I'm glad that I helped but the other half is something that I should do something about. If Lumine did more than what she already do for this world I think I'm the one who will start hating Teyvat. Like, we have already done enough so this world should leave us alone this time.

I walked from the portal and toward the city area to find Lumine. It wasn’t exactly crowded but I can feel that someone is living here at least. If I tried to peek from the window, it doesn’t show me anything and it means that Lumine did remember the layout of the city but it isn’t like she know what is inside each house.

"In level 1 she is inside the Cathedral..."

I reminiscent on Lumine from level 1. She is as sweet as I can remember and it seems like a large part of her surface reaction comes from level 1. Like Lumine used to break down crying when we first come to Monstadt and there are times I see that she simply want to cry herself to sleep.

"Lilac do you know where is Lumine right now?" I asked Lilac who follows me as protection.

"Not really. Lumine from this level are rather fidgety though so I doubt she is with the crowd," Lilac answered as she tried to trace on Lumine's appearance here.

Fidgety Lumine huh...

I can somewhat imagine but I guess it would meant that she isn’t going to be here. If there is a place then...

I dragged my memory of the sunken Kaen'riah albeit it doesn’t look anything like this rendition. The Kaen'riah I saw in Abyss is simply a metropolitan while this Kaen'riah is somewhat like Monstadt in scale. Considering that this place is supposed to be governed by the God of Time, I guess it should be normal for it to look similar to Monstadt.

... wait for a minute.

"Since Kaen'riah and Monstadt are close then..."

It won’t be a stretch to see similarity in geography. I asked Lilac if there is forest or something since fidgety Lumine should be living at such place.

Lilac told me that there is one of such place and guide me there. In the outskirts of the town I finally saw someone else that resembles living being. Okay, scratch that it is actually Cryo Abyss Mage. As if realizing of being watched, the Abyss Mage turned around to face me.

"...!?"

Naturally I drew my sword but then I remember that it is Kaen'riah. Like, it is the home of Abyss Order so it would be normal to see them around. Lumine is the Princess of Abyss Order too it should be weird instead that I haven’t seen any in my way.

"Hey Lilac, are those Mages hostile?"

Just in case I asked Lilac.

Lilac turned toward the Cryo Abyss Mage who still staring at our direction before turning her head to me.

"Oh, that one isn’t actually hostile. Lumine just forgot about how the people of Kaen'riah originally looked like. So they take the shape of that."

That being the Abyss Mage.

I withdrew my sword and seathed it back. As if sensing that I no longer held hostility, the Abyss Mage come closer. Maybe it actually wanted to speak to me but scared.

"Are you someone close to the Solitude Witch?"

The Abyss Mage spoke.

And in a female voice as well that sounded like she is neighbor old lady. The kind one, not the mean one.

"Solitude Witch?"

Okay what is that naming sense?

"Yes, yes, the witch living in this Wailing Forest."

Why the name is getting creepier by second in this level?

"Is there something you need to ask the Solitude Witch, madam?"

I don’t know if this Witch is Lumine but I do have a need to find Lumine so I would enter the forest. But this Abyss Mage might have another reason for being there.

"Oh, yes, yes. I was looking for the Witch actually. I heard the rumors that she is capable of performing miracle."

Witch that can perform miracle... considering that this is Lumine's world and her words and feeling is absolute, I guess it looks like it'll be fitting for her. Guess I need to find the Witch as well.

"I see, I'm also looking for the Witch myself. Do you know where she lives?"

The Abyss Mage nodded and answered, "It was said that she live in the lake in the middle of the forest. I heard that monster appear in this forest so I was hesitant to enter..."

Ah, I see.

"Then shall we go together? I can fight the monster while you guide me to the right way."

Lilac look somewhat dissatisfied but it isn’t like she know the detail of the land. If I were to ask for a guide, then I better ask for the local.

"Will you do that? Thank you Traveller. Oh my where is my manner, my name is Panacea."

The Abyss Mage even if her emotion doesn’t show on the face sounds delighted as she introduce herself as Panacea. I then introduced myself as well but it seems like the people here can only call me as Traveller. Well, somewhat fitting.

And so I ventured into the Wailing Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the Next Chapter:
> 
> "So, what is it that make you so restless? It isn’t like Aether would drop and die with me looking at the screen."
> 
> "Hatred is a part of love..."
> 
> "Lilac, tell me if the space become unstable. I'll prepare myself to leave at any time."
> 
> "Time for fixing bug..."


	10. Hate is Love, Inside Level 2 Cosmosphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have Albedo spelling it out for Jean that Aether has no interest in her at all. Like, he is the only one who knows that Aether and Lumine is married, kinda (the other do know the two are lover though) like seriously, just look at Ar Tonelico's level 9 Cosmosphere especially from Melody of Elemia, they hold a mothereffing wedding there.
> 
> The setting chapter is something that is supposed to be a compilation after this chapter so I moved it to 10. I'm having some other Trivia part 2 for the next phase albeit it is mostly about Lumine's song magic and Costume.
> 
> The story progression itself is already in the latter half of the Cosmosphere level 2. It was curiously interesting to write since Aether is between holding laughter and having headache.

"You seem rather restless Master Jean," Albedo who is sketching while looking at the diving machine mentioned with loud enough voice to reach the conversation partner.

Jean jumped slightly at the mention and sit down with her face bright red asking, "I-is that so?"

Albedo sighed and somewhat regretted on inviting Jean over earlier. To be fair, he just found the current Master of the Knight of Favonius loitering around nearby the house of the twins and dragged her along since it seems like she needed some pushing. But, he doesn’t imagine that Jean would be rather... distracting with passing times.

' _When those two get to the last level, the chance to observe this mechanism wouldn't come so often._ '

So, if everything goes well Aether would only ask for his assistance 7 more times. Even Albedo isn’t confident enough to understand Wave Theory in those mere 7 times. Unlike Elemental and Vision, the Wave Theory is dealing with the power that is completely transparent to eyes. He isn’t made to understand such abstract concept either since it seems like the main concept is based on emotion.

"So, what is it that make you so restless? It isn’t like Aether would drop and die with me looking at the screen."

Albedo throw such question since it is true. Aether is drilling it into his mind about the safety procedure that he is able to recite it while sleeping. Contrary to his appearance, Albedo is rather surprised that Aether has the tendency of a researcher just like him. The time they spent in Dragonspine doesn’t reveal that as it seems like Aether interest lies in the ruin instead of the Festering Desire swords that he brought.

But again the other side is a girl in love, something that he learned the odd way could mess things up in grand scale. Like, Lumine did kinda destroy and save Teyvat because of love. He doubt that Jean would be able to put it to such scale but he can’t be so sure.

"Of course I believe about that! It is just..."

Jean trailed off.

Albedo put down his sketch and turned around to face her.

"Just...?"

It did sound rather mean but Albedo wished slightly for Jean to realize that Aether is taken. Albedo suspected that Aether is 'made' for Lumine in the first place but without knowledge of how advanced the Life Creation technology that Ar Tonelico has, he can’t be so sure. It is just that as a created being, he sensed something similar coming from the twin.

"No, just... Aether and Lumine are so close I can't believe that they used to try to kill each other until recently."

Albedo made a sound of recognition at Jean's answer.

Indeed the two is an epitome of extreme relationship change. Lumine who used to be a cold-blooded tyrant changed into a literal Saint who sings a love song for Teyvat. Aether who said he is going to take down Lumine before they go to the Sky Borderline is now protecting her from everything to the point he could see that Aether would destroy Teyvat next if something were to happen to Lumine.

Albedo can’t begin to imagine how come the two can be so extreme in their emotional relationship. It was the first time he ever see someone be so extreme in showing their emotion.

But if he has a say on it...

"I don’t think that was the case at all. After my observation I believe they never change since the start."

The way they show it indeed has changed, but digging deeper, probably the roots never change.

"... I heard from Aether that hatred is a part of love as well but it is put in negative spectrum so the result of action become negative."

Hatred is a part of love.

One can’t possibly hate when there is no love in it. If there is no love then Lumine would simply ignore Aether. But because Lumine just can’t do that, her inner working become a mess and it is up to Aether to fix it.

Yes, everything start from love.

"Hatred is a part of love..."

Jean repeated the words as she wondered how big the love these two has for each other to be able to hate each other in the war. The concept is rather foreign to her since all she knew were from the literature and the people of Monstadt. The biggest form of love she ever saw is coming from Venti... or rather, Barbatos who oversee Monstadt from its forming until now. The Anemo Archon put an absolute trust toward Monstadt no matter how many times the people betrayed his expectation, always watching and letting them live the way they want it.

Then what about her?

Jean felt something cold running on her back as the thought passed her mind. She didn’t need to compare for sure but she simply can't help but think about it. What did her feeling of interest stems from?

' _Aether is kind..._ '

Jean remembered how Aether seems to go left and right to make sure she has a proper rest. It seems like he was roped in but he didn’t mind it. He even listened to her worry about the title of Liontooth and Dandelion Knight.

But if she were to think about it, Aether is _always_ kind to anyone. It is rarer to see him outwardly displeased of anything. He even offered a helping hand in the Stormterror incident in the first year he come to Monstadt. He even takes the title of Honorary Knight when he had no use of it at all.

"But earlier..." Jean mumbled as she reminded about the exchange half an hour ago.

Aether corrected her about not being a Honorary Knight anymore. Sure he did made an official retreat back when he start living here with ragged out Lumine but he has been keeping the title longer than his reunion with Lumine. Those years aren't exactly short and seen from outside, what Lumine do could be counted as betrayal.

... That day Aether was frantic beyond imagination with Lumine despite the girl numerous attempt to kill him. No one would blame Aether for hating Lumine since she would have deserved it. What Lumine done isn't something that could be pardoned simply because of familial relationship. Even if they were to know that it is all the fault of Celestia, the one who directly harm the people constantly are the Abyss Order.

Even if Jean were calming down the Order for straight up killing weakened Lumine, she believe that Lumine need to be punished. She also said such opinion toward Aether who come to her office at that time. What she suggested isn't something that was driven by emotion.

But Jean can't just forget the eyes that Aether gave her when she suggested a trial. Aether's eyes which always have warm light turned into void that made her scared of peeking into it.

She can't understand it at all...

"May I ask a question Albedo?"

Albedo tilted his head and responded with simple, "Go on."

Jean looked around the room that is filled with mechanism that goes over her imagination. Albedo did explain it briefly but it just can’t go inside her head due to its difficulty. Like, if Albedo who is the genius around can’t understand the concept then Jean can’t hope to even understand a portion of it.

"That day... when Aether gave up the title of Honorary Knight..."

What happened?

Jean was holding back the people inside the Order so she never actually see how the Knight directed their malice firsthand. Actually it was Albedo and Amber who escorted Aether to her office to take care the official document from the gate of Monstadt castle. Jean also tries to be a fair leader after Master Varka being pulled down from his position.

Albedo made some sound as he take some glance toward the screen to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He then focused his attention toward Jean before he start retelling what he saw that day.

"If I were to give my free opinion, it was like the moment we might see the birth of a new Demon Lord. It isn’t even a joke."

Albedo started his retelling.

Aether at that day is indeed something that fits the description of a Demon Lord.

After the [Reincarnation] ended, the two were transported nearby the Starfell Lake. When he and the order found the two Aether was shouting something in an unknown language, later on Albedo learned that it is Hymmnos, as he hold Lumine in his arms trying to wake the unconscious Reyvateil.

Anyone who saw Aether's face at that time would froze in their place. His face was something that one can’t describe in simple words. There is a mix of anger, desperation, love, and also despair mixed into one. His voice when speaking gibberish are considerably loud and it is mixed with the same emotion as his expression.

Albedo didn’t remember who took command at that time, maybe it is him but maybe it is Amber who was with him as well. When he comes to his sense, they have managed to escort Aether into the infirmary somehow with him holding Lumine over his arms, not letting anyone even touch a strand of her hair. If one were to try then Aether would surely cut them on the spot.

"... Then when the other Knights learned that Lumine is a Princess of the Abyss Order... well, you should have known as well right Master Jean? Aether instantly cut the ties to Knight of Favonius and would gladly become the next threat to Monstadt if we dared to do anything toward Lumine. He isn’t scared of betraying the whole world for the sake of one."

Albedo felt it in that moment that more than Lumine, Aether is actually bigger threat toward Teyvat. He doesn’t have many memory about the Princess of the Abyss Order outside of the story he got from his master Rhinedottir but he knew that Lumine under her tyrant façade is more likely to pardon her vassal. Aether is the direct opposite since he is someone who could smile while destroying a world and feel no remorse for doing it.

Maybe that's why the Order can’t move when Aether renounced his title. It is the fear toward an absolute being. They're scared of awakening the slumbering beast as their survival instinct kicked in.

"That actually what happened..."

Jean is at loss of words. It isn’t that she hasn’t heard of the story but listening it from a direct source is something different.

No, maybe she has always been in denial.

The only one that matters to Aether is Lumine. Everything come under Lumine's interest.

If...

... If at that day Jean were to ask Aether to abandon Lumine, then the answer is going to be as clear as the day. After all Aether would certainly answer that he better destroy Teyvat than to do something like betraying Lumine.

Yes, Aether would certainly abandon her.

What would that mean for her...?

"Albedo..."

Jean's voice were shaky.

Albedo glanced over to see tears flowing from Jean's eyes. He didn’t understand what it meant but something is happening inside Jean's heart.

' _Maybe she imagined the scenario of Aether abandoning her for Lumine..._ ' Albedo guessed since that is something that would shock him as well if he saw it happening.

The thing is, he could totally see it happening.

Aether is someone who is actually rather heartless when he put his mind to it. Maybe it was the world's luck itself that it was Lumine who is more loving that stayed in the Abyss. Sure Aether might move upon Lumine's interest if it was the other way around but it'll surely even bloodier than what they have right now.

"Don’t worry too much, Aether did say heartless stuff time to time but he isn’t exactly bad guy. He also don’t want to betray us if he can..."

Albedo reminiscing the time when he and Aether were building the frame for the Diving Machine.

At that time, Aether thanked Albedo for stopping him when he is giving up the title of Honorary Knight of Favonius. Aether told him that he was just so angry that Lumine's sacrifice were being ridiculed by other. Lumine isn't obligated to save Teyvat in such a roundabout way but she still did. Even if the people of Teyvat thinks otherwise, for Aether he believes that Lumine has done enough and sacrificed herself enough.

" _I didn_ _’_ _t say it often enough but you guys made me stay sane these whole time..._ " Aether thanked Albedo with such words as he told Albedo that he is glad for not losing control at that day.

"His first priority will always be Lumine but the bond he made with us are close second. That guy is as awkward as me sometimes," Albedo added as he fondly reminiscent about the weeks he spent with the twin in their odd love-hate relationship.

Albedo pride himself as the one who put the thickest wall between people but he could see that Aether is similar. Considering many things in his creation maybe Albedo's awkwardness actually come from the twins as well. So, he felt somewhat closer to the Traveller of the Sea of Quanta at that time.

"I see..." Jean's voice were weak and Albedo has no more words to give her.

Albedo turned back to his reading as he faintly heard that Jean is going back to the Order since she is of no use here. Albedo gave her a wave at that when he realized that the wave of the two fluctuate into erratic lines.

Albedo put down the book and stared at the fluctuation. Aether told him that level 2 are relatively safe but seeing such movement made Albedo doubt the truth of the words. But he can’t forcefully end the Diving either since it isn’t exactly dropping to the critical level.

Albedo turned over and check all the material regarding wave synchronization and wondered what kind of pattern that he is seeing right now. Both side are constantly in high frequency actually meant that there is a fight happening inside the Cosmosphere.

"... are you fighting inside then Aether?" Albedo mumbled out as he looked toward the capsule with Aether in it.

This time he is glad that Jean isn’t around to see the progress.

* * *

I ventured into the forest as it gets denser with each steps and it got considerably darker. Was the forest supposed to be this thick?

"Is it still far?" I asked toward Panacea.

"It should be around here..." Panacea floats further and I turned toward Lilac who is invisible to the being in this level. I asked her with my eyes if there is something wrong because this is too deep for a level 2.

"It isn’t supposed to be this deep," was Lilac's answer as she looked around.

Since Lilac confirmed it then this level has anomaly indeed. I guess it can’t be helped too in a way. I guess now it is the time to do my part as a Diver and Lumine's Knight. After all if there is an anomaly then _that_ wil appear sooner or later.

"!?!?!?"

I heard screeching coming from the distance and pulled up my sword as I felt the presence of Noise coming closer. Around me there is only Lilac while Panacea isn't returning, she probably got temporarily erased since the space in this level wrapped for a bit.

"Lilac, tell me if the space become unstable. I'll prepare myself to leave at any time."

Since it is 99% decided that fighting is involved in this level, then I can’t be so sure that I could finish the Diving in one go. Like, I haven’t even found Lumine who reside here to affect her enough toward the Shift. I'm not exactly welcome here either so I can’t hope for a help from Lumine.

A creature that I can’t really describe in words of the creature appeared in quite the numbers surrounding me. Like, it is the horror of Hilichurl mixed with Vishap and with some parts from the Abyss Mage. It really is something that would come out of someone's nightmare, more for me since I know what they're supposed to be.

I took a deep breath and readied my sword.

"Time for fixing bug..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview for the next chapter:
> 
> "I-I’m a w-witch... a-after all..."
> 
> "Believe that I will win."
> 
> "Aether... stay with me here... forever...?"
> 
> "You don’t need to look like that..."


	11. Failed Diving but it isn't that bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update yay! 
> 
> Okay this chapter is actually Aether failing the Dive for some reason despite still in level 2. Oh and Lumine in here have the typical Witch-like clothing with the dirty robe and all.
> 
> But it isn't like it is all bad since with the Noise cleaned, Lumine's stability improved. She will still get sick from time to time. I originally planned this series to end in 30 chapters but at this pace it would lead to 50 at least. Well my writing start with deciding the end first, then the start, before thinking about the middle so it tends to become longer in the middle. Can't blame it since writing Cosmosphere is just so fun XD

"Haa... hah..."

"!!!!"

I hid behind the trees to catch up my breath and hide from the horde of Noise that come one after another in waves. As expected it is rather tiring without Lumine's support.

"This is... just too much..."

Also now that I'm having some times to breath, I could imagine that level 3 and below would be invested by Noise as well.

' _Seems like I_ _’_ _m taking the situation too lightly..._ ' I can’t help but think as I peeked over the shadow if the Noise is still there or not.

I did reprogram Lumine back when she is still in vegetative state not to mention that the Leyline Tree attuned her DH-wave as well to this world so normally it should help to erase the malfunction inside Lumine that is pilled up during the long years we're separated. But seems like the Noise amount is more than I imagined it to be, even after the format process.

"But maybe Lumine let me dive because she unconsciously felt that and her survival instinct kicked in..."

I can’t help but think about such reason.

Lumine can only feel her level 1 Cosmosphere for longest time so she couldn’t detect that she is invested this far. But even so she must felt the discomfort of her body not listening to her wishes. I remember that during the time we fight Lumine's movement would be rather awkward at times and slower than what I remember.

"... to think I only realize now... I guess I'm indeed a disappointment..."

Now that I see this, Lumine singing [Reincarnation] is rather forcing it. If I didn’t step in, even if she actually has enough Symphonic Energy Lumine would still die from her core malfunctioning after being put on strain. I know that Lumine should be malfunctioning at certain degree but never do I realize that it is this far.

Lumine is Lumine too.

Why? Why she care for Teyvat this deeply? Why she cares for the world that hurts her this much? She has no obligation to do that.

But again, it is Lumine we're talking about. I know that she is just an angel. She must have some noble reason for it that I can't fathom to understand. I'm not kind nor I'm noble after all.

That's why it is my role to protect her from anything, even herself.

"It isn't the time to be down..."

After making sure that the Noise has gone, I'm following my instinct to walk around the forest. Lilac disappeared because the Noise is throwing her away so I have no one to guide me through the land. Considering the amount it is actually not so surprising that she was thrown away.

' _I still need to go..._ '

I walked for a bit around the forest, with my instinct as lead.

"...!!!"

This presence...

I felt a familiar presence that I won't mistake for anyone else and run toward its source.

I run and run...

The never ending forest ended and a clearing with a big lake appeared before me. Sitting nearby the lake is a humanoid-looking figure who crouch on the ground while facing the lake.

I took a breath as I would be able to recognize that person no matter how hard she tried to hide.

"Lumine, I finally found you..."

The figure jumped and she turned over, looking at me with surprise and awkwardness. Lilac is correct on describing about this level's Lumine. Even I know that she is fidgety.

Lumine is wearing black robe and underneath it I could see her wearing black dress as well. It surely is a clothes of some witch from fairytales. When she stood her back is bend and she pull the hood deeply over her head. Is it my eyes or did I see mushroom growing out of her...?

"A-are you looking for miraculous m-medicine?"

Lumine asked me that as she holds a wooden basket on her hands with few vials filled with suspicious looking liquid in it. To be fair it looks really suspicious. If it were reality, I will never drink that stuff.

"I'm looking for you though. Why you're all alone here?"

That is the important question. It is rather odd for Lumine to create a whole level but she doesn’t truly go away from this opening in the lake. Panacea should have existed in residential area too.

"I-I’m a w-witch... a-after all..." Lumine's back bend even lower it is amazing she hasn't fallen forward.

... Yeah, seems like I didn’t hallucinate it that mushroom grows on her whole body. Is it okay for your personification to be this invested with mushroom Lumine???

"I heard you're called as Solitude Witch... is it because you stayed here all alone?"

I know it is an obvious question but I need to make sure that I didn’t make mistake.

"N-not really... I-I used to live... i-in the city, b-but..."

Lumine crouched down and turning into a ball when she hugs her knees. The air around here are just so negative and mushroom start growing over her cloak....

... I'll ignore the mushroom and focus on her instead.

Seems like even this Lumine used to be in the residental area as well but move away for a reason. Could it be that it is the effect of Noise infection? No, it is rare for Noise to overwrite the whole world even at high infection. Noise is considered as 'outside' the world of Cosmosphere so it can't be a part of Lumine's mind. There is a chance that Noise considered as monster by the residents of the Cosmosphere, but it is because there is already monster in the Cosmosphere and Noise is like an extension of it.

So since this is reflection of Lumine's mind and if were were to think of event where Lumine get exiled...

"Did someone threatened you to leave the city?"

... the incident few months ago in Monstadt.

Lumine isn’t supposed to be awake but it seems like it didn’t stop her from knowing the condition outside her. After Lumine start going out after recovering from her vegetative condition, the reception is kinda bad. Could it be that this level is a mix of Khaen'riah and Monstadt? No, I still can't be so sure...

"T-the people don't d-do that...!!!"

Lumine shook his head fervently and I scratched my head at her response.

It seems like I need to find out what it is that made Lumine live in solitude like this.

Just when I think about it...

I felt strong shiver running through my back.

The Noise is coming closer.

I stood up and pulled my sword to defend Lumine who got startled and sit over the ground, her hoodie pulled down to reveal her face. My eyes widen for a bit seeing her face. Well Lumine is as pretty and cute as ever but one thing I realize...

_Her hair is long?_

Not as long as mine but Lumine's hair is still considerably longer, enough to make curtain over her eyes. If one were to see her at night and she looked down enough, it would be a scene coming from horror movie.

*screech* *screech*

... But I don’t have the leisure to think about that as the Noise start swarming our surrounding.

I don’t know if their target is me or Lumine or both of us. In the end they would need to do something about Lumine but I'm also a threat to these Noise. I guess it is rather convenient for them that we're in the same place.

"Lumine, can you stand?"

I asked that toward Lumine as it would be bad if Lumine is too frozen to run away at worse case scenario.

"Y-yes!"

Lumine stood up, actually straightly this time when I see her from the corner of my eyes. She still keep the basket with weird vial.

"Good. Then I'll be fighting them... Lumine you do Witch thing and believe that I'll win."

I admit it is vague but it isn’t like I know what this Lumine can do. The level one says that there are new Lumine and this is one of them. For all I ever know her, Lumine never is this infected with Mushroom.

"..."

Lumine doesn’t respond this time.

Seems like I hit some kind of branching path here. I need to convince her now.

"Don’t worry. No matter what happened, I'll protect you and that vials you bring. You made that medicine for the people right?"

"!!!"

Lumine seems surprised that I know she is making medicine for the people. But again that is just her. If the Noise is going after her until deep in this forest then Lumine should have willed it to be so. If she is in this forest and distancing herself from other then the people shouldn’t be attacked.

That is just like Lumine.

That's why I only need for her to believe me.

"Believe that I will win."

That is the best support I can get in this place. If Lumine believe in my win then this world would do anything to make me win. Even this hoarde would be no problem.

"I-I..."

Lumine is clearly hesitant.

Just a bit more...

"I'm Aether. I don’t mind if you turn me into your familiar if you want me to. Please believe in me."

If I'm not wrong Contractor and Familiar contract is kinda similar. It is different things I know but the role is at least.

Lumine take few steps backwards.

Seems like it isn’t good enough... or so what I believe in a moment.

"Aether... please..."

Lumine's voice were shaking and I can feel her fear. But she finally call my name and asked me to do something.

She accept me as a part of this place and I can feel my body become lighter. The Noise seems to notice and went forward to fight me. But it is too late.

"Anything for you Lumine."

Yes, _anything_.

That's why I'll destroy these Noise that dared to infect you.

* * *

The fight ended after a good amount of times. Seriously it is like fighting a forest-full of Noise. Looking at the dispersing remnants, I guess it isn’t that far off the marks.

Out of fatigue I sit down on the ground, swords gone somewhere as I try to not just.... lie down.

Lumine doesn’t really do anything when I'm fighting. She only stands behind me while hugging her basket with medicine. But with more Noise I beat, her trust in me become higher so I can actually beat up all the Noise.

"A-Aether... you okay?"

Lumine who has been quiet finally come to my side, worry etched in her pretty face.

Yes, pretty. She sure look good in anything.

"I think that a short-haired Lumine is good too..."

But long-haired Lumine isn't bad either.

I can't help but slide my hands over her cheeks and then I pushed her pale blonde hair away. It is a sensation that I wouldn’t get with her short hair.

"A-Aether...!?"

Lumine turned red and flustered. So cute.

Her voice sure is melodious when she called for me. Her quivering lips looks so soft and plump I want to take a bite of it...

... Lumine won’t know that I'm kissing her subconsciousness right? I have done a good job so it is okay right?

"Lumine, can I ask for a reward?"

"Hwee!?"

Lumine eyes widened at my question. I leaned my face closer to her until her sight is full of me. Yeah, this is nice. Lumine doesn’t push me away so it is okay.

I pressed my lips against her and savoring it while it last.

I waited for Lumine to register what happened. Her eyes which were open are now closed and while hesitant, I feel her pushing back against my lips.

... to be honest, this is bad.

Lumine is kissing me back. Even if I know it isn’t the reality, I start wanting this to be one. Like, it is Lumine as well in front of me and she is just so pretty.

"Lumine..."

I called for her when I pulled back from the kiss. Lumine tasted sweet like cinnamon.

Lumine covered her lips with both her hands, her face were bashful as I could see her red from embarrassment. She really is so cute. If I were to stay by her side then there is no need for her to be all alone.

"Aether... stay with me here... forever...?" Lumine turned toward me with such request.

Her eyes looking at me light up in enchanting way. Looking at the depth of her eyes, I can't help but get enchanted to it.

Staying here forever with Lumine...

It doesn't sound too bad.

In fact it sounds nice.

"I-..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"That was dangerous..."

When I woke up, Albedo is saying such words in front of me, his usually calm expression molded into something resembling fear.

... what happened?

"... I was with Lumine..."

Yeah, I was with her. She said she wanted me to stay with me forever. I was about to comply when everything turned dark...

"Both of your wave went into rock bottom so I pulled you out. Lumine woke up earlier and she is in the kitchen right now. I can’t have you stay in the capsule so I bring you to your room."

Albedo gave me brief explanation of what transpired.

Wave... capsule...

"I remember..."

I woke up from my bed and can’t help but feel the cold running down my spine.

Now that Albedo explained things, I realized that I was just knocking on the dead door. I should have realized it when Witch Lumine's become fluent and she gets closer and forward. But at that time I just think about how lovely and how nice if I could stay with her forever.

If at that time I answered with affirmative and Albedo didn’t end the diving I'll be dead now.

"... Haha..."

Lumine's subconsciousness really is out her trying to kill me with sweet poison this time and it is still in level 2.

Lumine must have been taking distance since she should have realized that I'm in danger from her action. She must be rather conflicted since she should be disappointed and glad that I'm still alive.

Hopefully I don’t need to give her the Crystal to stabilize her.

"So."

Albedo looked at me, his face is questioning me if I want to go on or end it here.

... but it isn’t like the first time Lumine tries to kill me.

"Don’t worry, tomorrow or the day after I'm going to resume. Today is a bit impossible though since I was just going on for some rampage."

The large amount of Noise.

I don’t know if I should be happy that I beat all of those coming from level 2 or not. Like, it means that Lumine's deterioration have progressed that far but with me cleaning up, Lilac should be stabilizing the level 2 and it should affect the real Lumine in positive way.

"What happened inside?"

I know Albedo didn’t ask about the specific event but more about the problem that I face.

"Some kind of bug is eating out Lumine's subconsciousness. I fought a lot of them until it is enough to fill at least half of the Cider Lake."

That is also the reason why I put my guards down. Even with Lumine's support, it isn’t like I don’t feel any fatigue.

"I see, then because you're tired after fighting the bug your Dynamic H-wave is being eaten by Lumine's Dynamic H-wave as well."

Albedo's explanation isn’t exactly off.

"Yeah, it was like that. So, thank you for doing that."

The safety measure.

If Albedo didn’t do what he did, I'll be dead after all.

"Yeah, no problem. I never imagined that the waves fluctuating like that. The one on peak is you're fighting inside while the low is the devouring."

I nodded.

Just at that time, the door to my room is getting a knock. I know who it is so I simply says to come in.

Lumine is bringing a tray with clay pot, probably porridge. Albedo says that he is leaving as he need to go back to the Order since Sucrose and Timaeus are waiting. I thanked him once more and Lumine too albeit she just nods.

Lumine sat beside my bed, replacing Albedo who just left. Her face is somewhat blank.

I reached out to Lumine.

"You don’t need to look like that..."

Lumine flinched but didn’t avoid my touch. I don’t know if it is because she is blaming herself or because of another reason. I'm just glad that she seems stable despite seeing me wake up later than her.

"..."

Lumine took my hand and leaned her face over. Her movement are all apologetic and I find comfort in her shaky fingers since she is scared of losing me. It was all that I needed for now.

"I told Albedo I would go again tomorrow. Are you okay with it?"

Lumine look at me with sadness in her eyes. I beckoned her to come closer and kissed her eyes. It just felt natural to do it since Lumine looks like she is crying right now even if no tears were flowing.

Lumine flinched for a bit at the touch. But after I pulled away she goes up on my bed and hug me tightly. It is the first time in a while she hugs me first like this. I guess almost dying isn’t that bad in this way.

I returned her embrace.

"I think I cleared up for a bit, does it feels better?"

I felt Lumine nodding over my shoulders as I pat her heads and run my fingers over her hair. It felt rather different to have it short like this. Well, the last time I see it, Lumine's level 3 has long hair since that level shows her innocence. It was the memory before Lumine decided to cut her hair shorts like her appearance right now. Lumine's level 6 also have long hair if my memories serve correct.

Now that I think about it, I never truly asked Lumine to grow her hair anymore. It felt just so Lumine to have short hair like this.

... since I have enough time to think about Lumine's hair length I guess I'm not in bad condition.

"It's okay, as you can see I'm a bit tired but overall healthy."

I reassure Lumine once more.

Lumine let go of me for a while before she clasped her hands together as if praying.

"Lumine...?"

I feel the air changes as Lumine mumbles something that I can’t hear but I recognized what she is doing. Lumine is Singing. There is no sound but she is certainly using Song Magic.

"Lumine there is no need-..."

There is no need for you to use Song Magic.

But Lumine didn't listen as a small ball of light manifested between us. It then entered my body as if it is absorbed. When it does, my body feels lighter and better than before.

"... did you want to heal me?"

I know it is an obvious question but I can’t help but say it.

Lumine nodded.

I feel the heat creeping over my face. It can't be helped. Lumine's first Song is used for me. There is no actual special meaning but having Lumine sing for me... there's no way I won't be embarrassed.

As I got flustered, Lumine took the clay pot she prepared beforehand. Oh yeah she does makes me some food.

Lumine opened the pot and she took a spoonful of it and offering it to me. The spoon handle in her grips. Her eyes looks somewhat pleading when I see it.

...

... wait a minute.

Did she just offered to spoon-feed me? I didn’t bring about a Paradigm shift but she is this kind? Huh, how odd...

Huh!?

My mind short-circuited but I still opened my mouth and accept getting spoon-feed by Lumine.

... I'm generally weak to Lumine and it isn’t bad at all. Seems like even if minority, the side of Lumine who loves me is taking control. The two side probably had a truce seeing me on bed like this and there is a delicate balance being kept inside Lumine right now.

More importantly...

 _'It is delicious..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Magic that Lumine used in this chapter:  
> \- Pain go away  
> Healing song magic that soothe pain and injury. It is shaped as ball of light that will be absorbed into body and quicken the regeneration process of an injury. It doesn't work on an illness.
> 
> Preview for the Next chapter:  
> "You're really too kind, Lumi..."
> 
> "You're free to do what you want Lumine. I won’t let anyone blame you for making any choice. You're doing the right thing."
> 
> "You're the only one left in this world to call me that."
> 
> "Thank you too, for surviving everything Kaeya."


End file.
